GENERACION '91 2  Un Heroe de Talla Mundial
by Mix Zero 6
Summary: Sonic y Tommy necesitan un cambio... Y lo consiguen, con la aparicion de un nuevo enemigo... GENERACION '91 "2"!
1. Comentarios  Trama

**ACLARACION:**

**Primero y principal, los personajes de Los Rugrats, pertenecen a la cadena de dibujos animados de NICKELODEON, y a sus respectivos creadores. Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog, pertenecen a la corporación de videojuegos SEGA, y a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sonic The Hedgehog y Rugrats Crossover**

**GENERACION '91 "2" – Un Héroe de Talla Mundial**

**Basado en el especial Nª 1 de Rugrats Crecidos "El campamento del terror". E Inspirado en películas por Akira Toriyama. ****TRAMA**

* * *

><p>Los chicos vuelven al Campamento Everwood para pasar un divertido verano en el bosque, tranquilos y seguros de los que les espera, ya que es algo que vuelven a vivir Los Rugrats. Pero las cosas se ponen difíciles, al descubrir que mucho de lo que ellos se esperaban reencontrar han cambiado.<p>

Esta vez, con la compañía de Sonic, Ray, Colas, Amy, Akary, Nudillos y Crema, Tommy y Los Rugrats vivirán una nueva y diferente aventura, en la que sus vidas y las de todos correrán un gran peligro, con la aparición de un nuevo enemigo.

**GENERACION '91 "2" - Un Heroe de Talla Mundial**


	2. 1: El Campamento Everwood?

…

… La noche estaba presente sobre un gran bosque, repleto de vida silvestre y animales de muchas especies…

… El resplandor de la luna atraviesa la figura de los enormes arboles, brindándoles un leve resplandor azulado, que ilumina el paisaje boscoso…

… El resplandor de la luna, ilumina un gran cartel… "Camp Everwood"…

… Un pequeño campamento… Todas las luces estaban apagadas… Y el silencio estaba presente…

… Solo el leve sonido de la brisa nocturna se podía oír… La leve brisa agitando suavemente las ramas y hojas de los arboles…

… En un lugar, no lejos de allí, se puede ver una cueva en una de las montañas…

… Una niebla espesa de color blanco, entra lentamente por la entrada de la cueva…

… De repente, se pueden ver unos resplandecientes ojos rojos dentro de la infinita oscuridad dentro de la cueva…

… Una figura sale lentamente de dentro de la cueva, sonriendo… La figura de un chico de cabello marrón claro, camisa rayada anaranjada y pantalón vaquero…

... Los ojos del joven se aclaran, y luego mira desde el borde de la montaña el campamento…

- … Mañana el Campamento Everwood abrirá sus puertas… - el joven sonríe malignamente mientras sigue mirando el campamento - … Finalmente podre divertirme un poco…

… Luego, la sonrisa del joven desaparece de su rostro, y lentamente, mira seriamente hacia el cielo nocturno…

… El joven trata de mirar atentamente, y ve a lo lejos una pequeña línea resplandeciente roja que cae lentamente desde el cielo, que parecía partirlo por la mitad…

Pero esa pequeña línea roja que parecía caer lentamente, en realidad era un gran rayo que caía a gran velocidad hacia la tierra!.

… El joven lo observa impresionado, sin quitarle la vista, hasta que finalmente, puede ver como a lo lejos, el rayo cae en el medio del bosque...

… El joven queda paralizado del asombro, y decide ir a investigar…

… El joven camina lentamente entre los arboles del bosque, en donde no se podía oír mas que el sonido de los arboles…

… De repente, se encuentra con el camino que lleva al campamento, y ve al otro lado del camino, tras unos árboles, una leve línea de humo que iba hacia el cielo…

El joven cruza lentamente el camino, y cruza al otro lado…

Al cruzar los arboles, puede ver el pasto quemado, y de repente, un gran cráter resultado del impacto…

… Una leve línea de humo sale del centro del cráter…

… _El joven, se queda mirándolo atentamente, paralizado y asombrado…_

_-… Que… Que…_

…

* * *

><p><strong>GENERACION '91 "2" – Un Héroe de talla mundial<strong>

**Capitulo 1: El campamento Everwood?**

El sol de la mañana, ilumina las calles y las casas de un gran vecindario…

Los rayos cálidos del sol… entran por la ventana abierta de una habitación…

… Una pequeña libélula entra volando lentamente a la habitación, y se apoya sobre una cámara de video que estaba sobre una mesa cerca de una cama…

… La libélula levanta vuelo nuevamente, y se apoya sobre la nariz de un joven de cabello purpura que se encontraba durmiendo…

… El joven comienza a sentir una leve picazón en la nariz, y abre sus ojos repentinamente y ve a la libélula!.

-AH! PERO QUE… - el joven estira su mano para golpear a la libélula, pero luego, detiene su mano, y se queda viéndola un momento…

… Lentamente, el joven acerca su dedo a la libélula, quien se sube en el…

… El joven se sienta a un costado de la cama, y se queda observando a la pequeña libélula que tenía en su dedo, sonriendo…

… La libélula, toma vuelo nuevamente, y sale por la ventana…

… El joven Tommy, se queda observándola salir, sonriendo…

Luego.

Tommy entra a la cocina, donde su hermano Dil y sus padres Didi y Hugo ya se encontraban desayunando.

-Buenos días! – los saluda sonriendo.

-Hola Tommy – lo saluda su madre sonriendo.

Tommy toma asiento – Dormiste bien hijo? – le pregunta su padre.

-Si – le responde – Pero esta mañana me desperté con una sorpresa – les comenta.

-Sorpresa? – pregunta Didi viendo a Hugo – Que sorpresa?.

-Tenía una libélula posada sobre mi nariz! – les dice sonriendo.

-Ja! Una libélula? – le pregunta Dil riendo.

-Eso sí que debe haber sido una sorpresa! – le dice Hugo sonriendo – Te asusto?.

-No – le responde Tommy – Estuve a punto de aplastarla pero… - Tommy mira a su padre - Hubiera sido innecesario…

-Hiciste bien – le dice Dil con la boca llena!.

-Hablando de libélulas… - comienza a decir Didi – Recuerdas esta mañana que vimos Animal Planet y justo nombraron a ese insecto? – le pregunta a Hugo.

-Es cierto! – dice Hugo – Y además, decían que en Sudamérica se cree que cuando aparecen libélulas era porque la lluvia se aproximaba.

-Lluvia? – le pregunta Tommy y luego le sonríe – Pues tal parece que se aproxima la lluvia…

Luego, Tommy mira a Dil, quien llevaba puesta su camisa violeta con huesos – Y tu adonde crees que vas Dil?.

Dil lo mira confundido – Eh… Adónde vamos! Querrás decir.

-Qué? – le pregunta Tommy confundido.

-Tommy acaso ya te olvidaste que los vamos a llevar a todos al Campamento Everwood? – le pregunta Didi.

-EL CAMPAMENTO EVERWOOD? – le pregunta Tommy sin poder creerlo!.

-Si – le dice Hugo – Apresúrate a comer tu desayuno porque en una hora partimos!.

Tommy se queda mirándolo en silencio y impresionado.

En la casa Hedgehog.

… _Un hombre tenía los brazos estirados hacia el cielo… y una enorme esfera brillante flotaba sobre sus manos…_

Sonic y Ray estaban en pijama sentados en el Living frente al televisor viendo una película…

… El sonido de una gran explosión se escucha en el televisor mientras Sonic y Ray prestan atención… luego, el silencio se hace presente…

-Wow… Qué buena película… - dice Sonic.

-Espectacular! Me encanto! – agrega Ray.

Jules sale de la cocina con un paquete de Sándwiches para llevar en el viaje y luego los guarda en una mochila; Jules usaba una camisa Azul claro, pantalón largo Marrón claro, zapatillas negras y una gorra gris. Y ve a Sonic y Ray que aun estaban en Pijama! – Chicos suban a vestirse inmediatamente y preparen sus mochilas! Partimos en una hora!.

-Papa estábamos viendo una película espectacular! En la que un hombre reúne la energía del planeta y la transforma en una enorme esfera de energía y se la arroja al malo que quería destruir al planeta y lo derrota! Estuvo sensacional! – le comenta Ray alegremente!.

-Cielos hijo tranquilo!... Era solo una película!... Eso no podría pasar…

… La sonrisa de Ray se borra de su rostro… y queda muy pensativo…

… Sonic mira la expresión de Ray, y luego mira a su padre, quien estaba seguro de lo que decía… - … _Si el supiera lo que yo podía hacer antes…_

Al rato, todos en la casa Finster estaban preparando sus mochilas muy apresurados!.

-Carlos apresúrate a bajar con el equipaje! – le grita Kira, quien luego mira el reloj – Faltan quince minutos!.

-Ya bajo! – le grita Carlos desde la habitación.

Kimy y Carlitos estaban sentados en la cocina, cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar!.

Carlitos atiende – Hola?.

_-Hola Carlitos – se escucha la voz de Tommy._

-Ah hola Tommy, como estas?.

_-Carlitos…_

En la casa Pickles.

-Tu sabias que hoy íbamos de nuevo al Campamento Everwood?.

_-No Tommy, esta mañana nos despertaron con la sorpresa a Kimy a mi – le responde Carlitos._

-Cielos… - Tommy comienza a pensar - … Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la ultima vez?... – le pregunta Tommy seriamente…

-_… Si… Aterrador verdad? Jeje…_

… Tommy comienza a recordar, y unas imágenes de aquel video que trajeron del Campamento vuelven a su cabeza… La imagen de los ojos rojos resplandecientes de un joven…

-… Si…

En la casa Finster.

Comienzan a golpear la puerta.

-Yo voy! – dice Kimy, y va a atender la puerta. Kimy la abre, y ve a Sonic, Ray, Amy y Akari; Sonic llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules, una remera manga corta blanca, una gorra verde y una mochila en su espalda. Ray una camisa blanca, pantalón corto verde, unas zapatillas purpura y una mochila. Amy llevaba una minifalda Azul claro, una musculosa roza y zapatillas Azul claro. Akari llevaba una remera manga corta Azul con el dibujo de la cara de un gato, un pantalón Jean corto, unas zapatillas rojas y una gorra.

-Hola chicos! – los saluda Kimy sonriendo.

-Hola Kimy! – la saluda Sonic - Ya están listos?.

-Ya casi – le responde Kimy sonriendo.

-Qué emoción! Este es nuestro primer viaje juntos! – dice Amy emocionada!.

-Va a ser divertido! – agrega Akari sonriendo.

-Mas te vale que no te descuides Akari porque te voy a arrojar de cabeza al lago! – le dice Ray sonriendo.

-Ja! Si puedes atraparme.

-No estás emocionada Kimy? – le pregunta Amy emocionada.

-Bueno… eh… si… - le responde Kimy algo nerviosa.

-Pasa algo? – le pregunta Sonic.

Kimy los mira algo nerviosa - … Pues… La verdad…

-KIMY! – la llama Carlitos desde dentro!.

-QUE PASA CARLITOS? – le pregunta Kimy.

-SONIC ESTA AHÍ?.

-SI!.

-PUES DILE QUE VENGA!.

-Sonic te llama mi hermano – le dice Kimy.

-Ok – Sonic entra dentro de la casa, y ve a Carlitos hablando por teléfono –Que ocurre Carlitos? – le pregunta Sonic.

-Aquí esta – le dice Carlitos a Tommy quien estaba en la línea – Sonic, Tommy quiere hablar contigo.

Carlitos le da el teléfono a Sonic – Hola Tommy que hay? – lo saluda Sonic sonriendo.

-_Hola Sonic! Estas listo para ir al Campamento Everwood?._

-Por supuesto que sí!...

En la casa Pickles.

_-Ray, Kimy y Amy también están aquí._

-A si?... – Tommy comienza a pensar - … Sonic… A ti te gustan las aventuras… Verdad?...

-_Por supuesto que sí! – le responde Sonic con toda seguridad._

Tommy se queda en silencio… - … Pues volverás a vivir una…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer capítulo…<strong>

**Espero los haya entretenido, ya que ese es mi propósito principal. Saludos! :)**


	3. 2: Una Historia

**Capitulo 2: Una Historia**

…

Mientras, en un acilo en una pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra…

… Un hombre de avanzada edad estaba recostado en una cama dentro de una Habitación con una ventana con cortinas, desde donde se podía ver un pequeño parque… El hombre se veía muy casado, y enfermo…

… Un hombre más joven de cabello marrón claro con rasgos similares se asoma por un costado de la puerta… Y lo mira recostado durmiendo, y cierra la puerta…

… Una enfermera se acerca…

... El hombre la mira seriamente - … Por favor… dígame la verdad… - la enfermera lo mira igual de seria - … Mi padre va a…

… La enfermera lo mira a los ojos… - … Disculpe… Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…

… El hombre la mira… y luego, se queda mirando hacia el piso, muy pensativo…

En una casa en un pequeño pueblo de Japón…

… Un hombre de rasgos asiáticos de cabello purpura estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una taza de té mientras leía el periódico muy atentamente…

… Una mujer de cabello purpura oscuro largo y enrulado también de rasgos asiáticos estaba secando unos platos atrás de el, ambos estaban en silencio…

… De repente, a la mujer se le cae uno de los platos, el cual se quiebra en muchos pedazos contra el suelo…

… El hombre no voltea, y sigue leyendo el periódico… - … Porque siempre tienes que romper todo?... No puedes tener más cuidado?...

… La mujer se agacha a limpiar los restos del plato… - … Tal vez si me ayudaras de vez en cuando no se me caerían las cosas…

… Ambos quedan en silencio…

- … Me pregunto porque me case contigo?... – dicen ambos al mismo tiempo…

… El hombre queda en silencio, algo pensativo y serio al igual que la mujer, al haberse oído decir esas palabras…

En una casa de un pequeño pueblo de México…

… Se escucha a un hombre y una mujer discutiendo muy fuerte…

… Y por un ventana… Se puede ver a un joven Fox de cabello marrón claro y pelo corto, no mayor de 10 años, asomándose y mirando en todas direcciones… Luego entra adentro de nuevo… Y salta de dentro de la casa con una mochila en su espalda!...

… El joven Fox cae al suelo, mira en todas direcciones, y comienza a correr a gran velocidad!...

… Después de saltar unos alambrados… Puede ver a lo lejos la carretera… El joven Fox se da cuenta que había logrado su cometido… Escaparse de casa…

En un hospital de una ciudad en Estado Unidos…

… Varias cunas con bebes estaban en filas frente a una enorme vidriera… Todos los bebes se encontraban durmiendo…

… Y un Hombre de cabello anaranjado y una mujer de cabello marrón largo se acercan con una enfermera…

-Ahí está su pequeña – le señala la enfermera sonriendo a una pequeña bebe con cabello marrón con un moño – Se tiene que quedar aquí ya que tenemos que hacerle unos estudios a la bebe para saber si todo está bien. No se preocupen, de seguro no hay ningún problema… - la enfermera se va y los deja solos frente a la vidriera…

… Ambos miraban a la pequeña bebe dormir…

- … Ves?... Ahí está tu pequeña hija… - le dice sonriendo la mujer a su esposo…

… El hombre la veía muy contento… - Todo gracias a ti mi amor…

…

* * *

><p>Era de mañana, y en el bosque estaba todo tranquilo…<p>

… El resplandor del sol atraviesa las ramas y hojas de los enormes Arboles…

… Y a un lado del bosque, se puede ver un camino de tierra, y un autobús amarillo…

Dentro del autobús.

- Ha! Aire fresco del bosque, naturaleza por doquier! Al fin un poco de relajación – dice Hugo mientras se estira en su asiento junto a Didi.

- Y que lo digas! Aquí podre hacer caminatas y ejercicios muy diferentes a los que hago en la ciudad – dice Betty. Betty conducía el autobús, mientras que atrás de ella estaba Ulises.

- No prefieres dejar un poco los ejercicios para relajarte? – le pregunta Ulises.

- Los ejercicios son los que me relajan! – le responde Betty sonriendo.

- Por supuesto! Además no me querrás quitar mi compañera de ejercicios! – le dice María la madre de Nudillos a Ulises, quien estaba sentada atrás de el junto con su esposo Adrian!.

- Eso jamás! – agrega Betty sonriendo!. Adrian y Ulises se miran, y se sonríen algo nerviosos!.

Más atrás, Jules estaba recostado sobre su asiento durmiendo, y a su lado estaba Amayo, la madre de Amy, quien estaba mirando el gran bosque por la ventana.

Atrás de ellos estaban Mark y Ana, los padres de Colas, leyendo una revista. En el asiento de al lado de ellos estaban Carlota y Julio, los padres de Angélica, durmiendo. Atrás de ellos estaban Carlos y Kira.

Carlos se ponía su gorro lleno de anzuelos – Carlos ten cuidado con eso! – le dice Kira cubriéndose con sus manos.

- Con mi gorro de la suerte, y mi equipo de pesca, estoy listo para realizar uno de los deporte más temidos del hombre – dice Carlos acomodándose el gorro y viendo a Kira muy confiado – La batalla entre el hombre y el pez, la pesca deportiva!.

Kira lo mira como diciendo "Ay dios…".

Al lado de Kira y Carlos estaban Jacob y Vainila mirando el paisaje del bosque. Atrás de ellos estaba Milk, la hermana mayor de Crema, con unos auriculares escuchando música. Y al lado de ella estaban los padres de Susie viendo el paisaje.

Y al final del Autobús, estaba toda la banda!. Tommy, Sonic, Colas, Carlitos, Crema, Kimy, Amy, Phily, Lily, Nudillos, Angélica, Susie, Dil, Ray, hermano menor de Sonic, Akari, hermana menor de Amy y May y Clary las hermanas menores de Colas.

Amy estaba mirando un folleto del Campamento junto con Crema y Colas – Si todo lo que dice aquí lo tiene, entonces va a ser genial! – dice Amy muy alegre.

- Este bosque – dice Sonic viendo por la ventana y suspirando – Me trae tantos recuerdos!.

- Nuestra última gran aventura – dice Colas sonriendo.

- De todos! – agrega Lily.

- Eggman… - dice Sonic –… Je, ha pasado tiempo, es extraño pero extraño pelear con el jeje.

- Si, me encantaría usar mis puños solo una vez más con su enorme barriga! – dice Nudillos y todos comienzan a reír!.

- Oye Tommy ya dime porque me dijiste hoy por teléfono de que volveríamos a vivir una aventura! Dijiste que me lo dirías aquí en el autobús cuando estemos todos juntos!.

Todos los Rugrats miran a Tommy impresionados, y Tommy se pone muy nervioso.

- … Eh… - Tommy mira a Dil y se acerca a él – Llévate a Ray, Akari, May y Clary y vallan al frente del autobús a ver el paisaje del bosque, ellos no deben oír esto – le dice al oído a Dil.

- Eh… - Dil mira nervioso a los chicos - Chicos porque no vamos al frente a ver el paisaje! Hay una bonita vista ahí afuera! Jeje!.

- Eh… De acuerdo… - le dice Ray viéndolo algo pensativo - … Vamos chicos – les dice a Akari, May y Clary.

Cuando se alejan Dil le sonríe con el pulgar arriba a Tommy para que hable con los demás.

Tommy mira a los chicos – Bueno, si se preguntan de porque le dije a Dil que se fuera con sus hermanos era porque…

- Porque ellos no saben quiénes éramos antes y no deben saber que ustedes ya saben que pasara y eso sería un caos total – le dice Colas.

- Exactamente – le dice Tommy.

- Ya Tommy, dinos que es lo que pasa! – le dice Nudillos.

- De acuerdo... El Campamento Everwood es como cualquier Campamento… - Tommy se da cuenta de que Sonic lo mira algo pensativo – Oh, ustedes no fueron a ningún Campamento ates… Bueno es un lugar donde realizamos todo tipo de actividades al aire libre, caminatas, visitar el lago, pescar, nadar, jugar, inclusive hacer una pequeña obra de teatro.

- Obra de teatro? – le pregunta Amy – Y de que se trata la obra?...

- La obra trata de un incidente real que ocurrió en este bosque hace mucho tiempo, en el que personas quedaron varadas en el bosque y que repentinamente las pocas provisiones que tenían desaparecieron de su carrosa repentinamente!.

- Eso suena horrible! Acaso es una obra de terror? – le pregunta Crema algo angustiada!.

- Algo así, pero algo más tétrico nos paso a nosotros cuando vinimos al Campamento – le comenta Tommy.

- Que cosa? – le pregunta Amy muy preocupada!.

- Una noche, comencé a oír ruidos extraños afuera de las cabañas donde estábamos durmiendo – todos escuchaban con atención – Me levante y camine un rato alejándome un poco del Campamento y de repente… Una carroza, y un caballo negro salieron del interior del bosque!. Las imágenes de aquel hecho vuelven a la memoria de Tommy.

- Oh por dios! – dice Crema cubriéndose los oídos – Tommy ya no quiero oír esto!.

- Shh! – la calla Nudillos mientras ella seguía con los oídos tapados.

- Subí al carruaje para ver que había en su interior pero no había nada, aun así me asuste mucho y grite! Y el caballo huyo rápidamente de allí!.

- Tommy acaso estás loco? – le pregunta Amy muy asustada – Como pudiste arriesgarte a tanto!.

- Shh! – la calla Sonic – Esto se pone interesante.

- Después por supuesto le conté a todos lo que había pasado, excepto a nuestros padres, y comenzamos a investigar que había ocurrido en realidad aquella noche en el bosque. Comenzamos a buscar indicios históricos y pistas que nos ayudaran a descifrar el misterio, con la ayuda de un chico del Campamento…

Sonic se da cuenta de que al nombrar a ese "chico", todos se ponen algo nerviosos… - … Ese… "chico"… Paso algo con él? – le pregunta Sonic.

- El… El se ofreció a ayudarnos… Nosotros aceptamos! – le dice Tommy poniéndose algo nervioso – Pero su propósito en realidad no era ese… De hecho… Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que era lo que quería…

Sonic ve que ahora Tommy estaba muy nervioso – QUE PASA?...

- … Una noche salimos a investigar en el bosque… Eh… El padre de Phily y Lily, mi padre, y la mama de Angélica desaparecieron!.

- QUE? – le pregunta Sonic!.

- DE QUE HABLAS? – le pregunta Nudillos!.

- Comenzamos a buscarlos y… Y los encontramos junto a los cadáveres de la gente que había desaparecido hacia ya muchos años!.

- Santo cielo! – dice Colas impresionado!.

- QUE HOROOR! – agrega Amy! – Y QUE ASCO!.

- Pero eso no es todo… - agrega Phily acercándose lentamente – Después de eso… el chico había desaparecido!… Y encontramos una vieja foto… en la que estaba el…

Todos lo miran sorprendidos!…

- … Ese chico… era… un… FANTASMA! MUAJAJAJAJA! – dice acercándose a Amy y Crema!.

- AHHH! – gritan ambas muy asustadas!.

- PHILY! – lo regaña Lily – Tommy estaba hablando en serio!.

- Entonces… no es cierto lo del fantasma? – le pregunta Amy muy nerviosa!.

- … Nop, eso es verdad, todo lo que dijo Phily es cierto – les dice Lily muy tranquila.

- AHHH! – vuelven a gritar!.

- Pero no tenias que decírselo así! – le vuelve a regañar Lily.

- Lo siento lo siento! Jeje – le dice Phily satisfecho.

- BAA, FANTASMAS? ESO NO ES NADA! – le dice Sonic recostándose sobre su asiento algo disgustado!.

Nudillos también hace lo mismo y se recuesta – BAA! Me voy a dormir porque anoche no dormí casi nada!.

Todos los Rugrats los miran muy confundidos!.

-… Pero…

De repente, el autobús se detiene bruscamente! - CHICOS VEAN ESTO! – les grita Dil desde el frente del autobús!.

Todos se bajan rápidamente, y ven algo que los deja impresionados!...

- … Pero… que paso aquí? – pregunta Tommy al ver un gran cráter a un lado del camino!…

Todos lo miran con atención, y ven el suelo quemado y plantas destruidas!.

- Wow, esto es extraño – dice Sonic.

- Me pregunto que causo esto, no puedo haber sido solo un pequeño incendio – dice Colas tocando el suelo.

- … Jules esto habrá sido obra de cazadores? – le pregunta Mark, el padre de Colas.

- … No lo creo – le responde Jules, quien luego mira seriamente a Hugo.

- … Mmm, chicos será mejor que nos vallamos – les dice Hugo seriamente.

- De acuerdo, CHICOS TODOS AL AUTOBUUS! – les grita Betty comenzando a subir.

Todos comienzan a subir, y Sonic y Tommy se quedan viendo el cráter seriamente y muy pensativos.

- Sonic esto no fue causa de un incendio verdad? – le pregunta Tommy.

- … No... – Sonic mira a Tommy seriamente - … Esto fue hecho por alguien…

* * *

><p>Luego, ya todos estaban de nuevo en el autobús.<p>

- CHICOS PREPARENSE PORQUE YA LLEGAMOS! – les grita Betty!.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del segundo capítulo…<strong>

**Espero los haya entretenido, ya que ese es mi propósito principal. Saludos! J**


	4. 3: Bean

**Capitulo 3: Bean**

Todos se asoman por la ventana, y ven un enorme cartel con el nombre de "Camp Everwood".

* * *

><p>-Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos al inicio de Temporada del Campamento Everwood! Es una hermosa mañana que por "hoy" tomaremos para instalarnos en nuestras cabañas – comienza a hablar un hombre de cabello castaño con cola de caballo (Por supuesto que en el cabello!) y bigotes con una vestimenta de Campamento, que estaba parado frente a la cabaña principal, mientras que muchas personas lo observaban atentamente – Esta tarde comenzaremos con las actividades que tenemos preparadas para todos ustedes…<p>

Mientras, Sonic, Tommy, Colas y Phily estaban escuchándolo atentamente – Ya me aburrí, creo que me voy a dormir – dice Sonic y comienza a irse.

- Sonic espera un momento, quédate y escuchemos! – le dice Colas tomándolo de la remera.

- Ya oí esto antes, me largo – dice Phily.

- Cosas inexplicables y hechos misteriosos ocurren en este Campamento! – dice una mujer de avanzada edad con anteojos, cabello blanco, con un solo diente, ropa sureña y con un pedazo de tronco de árbol en sus manos!.

- Mmm Mejor me quedo – dice Phily.

- Cielos, y esta de donde salió? – le pregunta Sonic a Tommy.

- La verdad, no se – le responde Tommy.

- Eh si, si, porque no mejor te relajas y entras en la cabaña? – le dice el guía del Campamento metiéndola dentro de la cabaña principal – Jeje, es que ha estado mucho tiempo viviendo aquí! Jeje – les comenta muy nervioso a las personas – Ya saben que a uno le puede afectar a la cabeza! Jeje.

- Ja, seguro – agrega Nudillos apareciendo de entre la gente junto con Carlitos.

- Y ahora les presento al Guardabosques… - el guía comienza a presentar a un hombre que sale de dentro de la cabaña principal, y los chicos lo miran con atención; un hombre con gran barbilla, cabello negro con una cola de caballo, un oreja horadada, y una mirada y una sonrisa confiada, pero al mismo tiempo, algo sospechosa.

- Y este quién es? – pregunta Sonic.

- Que raro – Tommy mira a ese hombre – Ese guardabosques no estaba la última vez que vinimos…

- No lo sé pero ya no me agrada! – dice Carlitos algo nervioso.

El guardabosques comienza a mirar a toda la gente – Vino más gente este año – le dice al guía del parque quien le asiente con la cabeza.

- Hoy va a ser un buen año – le dice el Guía.

- Por supuesto que sí – le responde. Su sonrisa y mirada sospechosa cambian a una más amigable – Hola a todos y bienvenidos al Campamento Everwood! Mi nombre es Javier Luckson y soy el Guardabosques – la gente lo mira atentamente – Ninguna excursión se realiza sin mi presencia!. Recuerden que yo soy quien tiene el radio en caso de alguna Emergencia por si necesitan ayuda, así podemos llamar a algún helicóptero de rescate, o al servicio médico si en verdad es necesario…

- Eh, disculpe! – le grita Sonic de entre la gente!.

- Si? El pequeño Hedgehog azul que está al frente! – dice señalándolo.

- Bueno, si usted es el Guardabosques, me puede explicar que fue lo ocurrió al lado del camino hacia este Campamento unos Kilómetros antes…

- Mmm… Perdona niño pero no se a que te refieres.

- Hablo del gran cráter que apareció a un lado del camino… - el guardabosques lo mira atentamente - Eso de seguro no estaba anoche, eso fue hecho recientemente, usted sabe quien lo hizo? – le pregunta Sonic seriamente…

- Ah! Te refieres a eso! Mis colaboradores y yo estamos buscando a los responsable de ello, ya que dañaron el bosque y eso, por supuesto, es un delito - le dice sonriendo con una mirada muy segura y confiada. Sonic lo mira seriamente - Alguna otra pregunta? – dice comenzando a mirar a las demás personas.

- Mas te vale que así sea – dice Sonic en voz baja viéndolo algo enojado.

- Tranquilo Sonic – le dice Colas en voz baja.

- Y ahora ultimo pero no menos importante, mi joven ayudante de Campamento, Bean! – dice presentando a un joven de cabello marrón claro, Camisa rayada anaranjada y pantalón vaquero quien saluda a todos con una sonrisa y mirada muy tranquilas…

Kimy, Lily y Amy lo ven – Ahí está Bean! – dicen Kimy y Lily viéndose mutuamente con un aire de enamoradas! – QUE MIEDO! – dicen ambas abrazándose aterrorizadas!.

Amy las mira muy confundida – Eh, de que me perdí?.

- Ahí está ese chico! – le dice Phily en vos baja a los demás!.

- Cielos porque el aun esta aquí? – pregunta Carlitos viéndolo muy nervioso.

Tommy mira a Colas, Sonic y Nudillos – Ese es el chico de quien les hablamos en el autobús – les dice en voz baja.

Sonic, Colas y Nudillos lo miran fijamente – Con que es el – dice Sonic viendo a Nudillos y Colas con un mirada de complicidad - … Interesante…

-Y mas allá, si se fijan, verán el escenario a cielo abierto que está siendo preparado para la obra de teatro que será dirigida por mí, en la que encarnaremos a aquellas personas que sufrieron ese terrible incidente en este mismo bosque hace muchos años…

Angélica y Susie aparecen de entre la multitud – Ese será mi momento de brillar en el escenario – dice Angélica muy confiada.

- Querrás decir "Nuestro momento"! – le dice Susie viéndola algo enojada.

- Por favor! Conmigo en el escenario parecerá que tu ni siquiera estas ahí – le dice Angélica viéndola algo enojada.

Ambas se quedan viendo fijamente – Una obra? – dice Crema apareciendo de entre la multitud – Que bonito! Yo me anoto! – dice sonriendo. Angélica y Susie se quedan mirándola sorprendidas.

Más tarde, los chicos estaban en su cabaña acomodando sus pertenencias.

* * *

><p>Sonic estaba recostado en su cama de abajo muy aburrido y comiendo unas galletas, y Ray se exalta de la emoción y salta de su cama de arriba! – Esto va a ser genial! Lo vamos a pasar de lo grande aquí!.<p>

- Así se dice Ray! – le dice su amigo Dil.

- Tranquilo Ray – le dice Sonic sin mucho interés mientras sigue comiendo las galletas.

- Déjalo Sonic, recuerda que este es su primer Campamento al igual que el tuyo – le dice Tommy sonriendo.

- Claro Sonic, "Tu primer Campamento", recuerda, "Tu primer Campamento" – le dice Dil acercándose a él y guiñándole el ojo, mientras que Sonic lo mira como diciendo, "Este chico…"

- Hermano porque no estás feliz? – le pregunta Ray muy exaltado y alegre!.

- Porque no lo estoy – le responde Sonic sin interés – No hay nada para hacer aquí.

- Opino lo mismo – agrega Nudillos quien estaba apoyado contra la pared cruzado de piernas.

- En eso te equivocas – le dice Colas mientras leía el folleto del Campamento recostado en su cama de abajo, Phily estaba en la cama de arriba – Aquí hay muchas cosas para hacer, y podría ser divertido! – le dice sonriendo.

- Ves? Aunque sea inténtalo Sonic! – le dice Phily sonriendo mientras lo mira desde la cama de arriba de Colas.

- Uy… De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Lo intentare! – les dice Sonic algo cansado.

- Listo! – dice Carlitos con mucho equipo de pesca y alimentos en su espalda – Entonces vamos! – dice abriendo la puerta de la cabaña!.

* * *

><p>Al rato, todos los chicos estaban probando tiro con arco y flecha a unos blancos que estaban preparados.<p>

Todos tiran, y las flechas dan cerca o justo en el blanco, inclusive la de Carlitos! – Wow, Carlitos esta vez sí diste en el blanco! – le dice Phily!.

-Así es, eh estado practicando para que esta vez no haya ningún indeseado "incidente" con insectos – le dice Carlitos triunfante!.

- Eh – todos ven que Colas fallo el tiro y le dio a una colmena de abejas! - Yo no contaría CON ESO! – dice Colas comenzando a correr gritando, y los demás lo siguen a gran velocidad!.

- NO OTRA VEZ! - grita Carlitos mientras corre atrás de todos ellos y las abejas los vienen persiguiendo!.

* * *

><p>Al rato, todos estaban en la orilla de un puente pescando en el lago, mientras Carlitos estaba siendo curado de las picaduras por la Doctora Carmichael, la madre de Susie.<p>

- Auch! Gracias "otra vez" doctora! – le agradece Carlitos.

- Otra vez? – le pregunta muy confundida.

- Ah! Eh quiero decir Gracias! Jeje – le dice Carlitos algo nervioso!.

Los demás estaban pescando al otro lado del puente con los pies en el agua.

Phily saca sus pies del agua, los mira, y los vuelve a meter – Au, esta vez mi tortuga no aparece – dice algo triste.

- No te preocupes Phily, de seguro aparecerá en cualquier momento – le dice Tommy.

- AUCH! AH! OH! – grita Nudillos sacando sus pies del agua rápidamente con una tortuga mordiéndole uno de los dedos del pie!.

- SHELLY! – dice Phily poniéndose de pie muy alegre al ver a su tortuga!.

- DEMONIOS! – dice Nudillos muy adolorido recostándose en el suelo y tomándose la pierna con mucho dolor! – QUITENME ESTA COSA ANTES DE QUE LA CONVIERTA EN SOPA! – les dice a los demás para que lo ayuden!. Sonic y Colas comienzan a tirar la tortuga del pie de Nudillos hasta que la sacan!.

- Eh… Es tuya? – le pregunta Sonic dándosela a Phily!.

- Oh Shelly te extrañe! – dice Phily abrazándola, hasta que la tortuga le muerde un dedo de la mano! – AUCH!.

- Oh pobre mi Nudillos estas bien? Doctora Carmichael por favor ayuda aquí! – la llama María.

- Mama estoy bien! – le dice Nudillos sentándose de nuevo y tomando su caña de pescar – No pasa nada! – hasta que de repente! – AUCH! AH! OH! – grita sacando de nuevo sus pies del agua con otra tortuga pero esta vez mas grande y de color marrón!.

- Cielos! Esa es nueva – dice Phily mientras La Doctora Carmichael y María tratan de quitarle la tortuga del pie!.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, todos se encontraban haciendo una pequeña caminata por una pequeña montaña.<p>

Los chicos estaban todos juntos. Tommy iba al frente junto con Ray y Dil, atrás de ellos iban Carlitos, Phily y Colas, todos muy cansados!.

- Valla – dice Carlitos algo cansado – Ya me había olvidado de lo agotador que era esto.

- Si, yo también – agrega Phily igual de cansado.

- Quisiera poder volar ahora mismo – agrega Colas muy cansado.

- Chicos, Uff!... No se pongan así que aun falta! – les dice Tommy muy cansado.

- No se WOW! – Ray se cae al suelo de espalda, muy cansado – Uff… desanimen…

- Adonde se fueron todas tus energías hermanito? – le pregunta Sonic bajando de arriba con muchas energías junto con Nudillos quien venía atrás de el – Yo creí que esto era divertido para ustedes!.

- Claro! Tú no tienes que llevar la mochila de tu hermana como yo – le dice Carlitos.

- Ni como yo! – agrega Phily!.

- Oh por favor! Phily préstame tu mochila si es que te cansa tanto! Ok?– le dice Nudillos, y Phily se la da, y Sonic toma la de Kimy que estaba usando Carlitos.

- Hablando de las chicas, adonde están todas? – les pregunta Sonic.

- Aquí! – se escucha la voz de Amy, quien venía atrás junto con Kimy, Lily, Crema, Angélica, Susie y Akari, todas casi arrastrándose por el piso por el agotamiento!.

- Valla, y yo que creí que nosotros estábamos mal! – dice Sonic.

- Adonde se fue la Angélica que yo conocía? – pregunta Nudillos riéndose al ver a Angélica!.

- PORQUE NO TE, oh, no importa – dice Angélica sentándose en el suelo junto con todos ellos.

- Adonde están mis hermanas? – les pregunta Colas a las chicas.

- Ni siquiera se molestaron en venir! – dice Crema – Hicieron bien, al igual que mi hermana que se quedo en la cabaña descansando.

- Yo quería subir hasta lo más alto por si acaso veía algún avistamiento de ovni, pero creo que no voy a poder – dice Dil muy cansado.

Todos sientan en el suelo a descansar un momento.

- Carlitos donde esta mi mochila? – le pregunta Kimy al ver que Carlitos no la estaba usando!.

- La tiene Sonic.

- Sonic? Que haces con mi mochila? – le pregunta Kimy.

- Tu hermanito estaba muy cansado, entonces decidí alivianarle la carga – le responde Sonic sonriendo.

- Ven, voy a sacar unos refrescos – le dice Kimy.

Sonic se pone de espaldas y Kimy abre su mochila y comienza a sacar sus bebidas – Sabes esto pesa bastante! Que mas llevas aquí? Un arsenal?.

Kimy lo mira y le sonríe - Una chica siempre está preparada para todo por si acaso, Sonic…

Amy los escucha – Sonic, porque no cargas mi mochila también? Por favor – le dice Amy.

- Bromeas? Ya bastante tengo con la de Kimy, Amy.

- Todo bien aquí? – se escucha la voz de un chico, todos se dan vuelta, y ven a Bean…

- Se estaban tardando demasiado, entonces decidí venir a ver si estaban bien – les dice, y se da cuenta de que ninguno le dirige la mirada, y miran hacia otro lado muy nerviosos, a excepción de Sonic, Colas y Nudillos, quienes lo miran con algo de odio…

- … Ray… ve a ver adonde quedo recostado papa, de seguro no pudo caminar ni diez metros – le dice Sonic, su hermano.

- Eh… de acuerdo! – le dice Ray.

- Yo también te acompaño, de seguro mi mama debe estar comiendo algún bocadillo y yo estoy aquí muerta de hambre! – le dice Akari y también lo acompaña y bajan juntos.

Sonic los ve irse, y ve que esta es su oportunidad para hablar en serio…

- … Con que tú eres Bean… Verdad? – le pregunta Sonic viéndolo seriamente y dándole la mochila a Kimy, quien lo mira extrañada.

- Así es! Mucho gusto! – les dice Bean sonriendo.

Sonic no le sonríe – Sonic actuemos con discreción para que no se dé cuenta de que sabemos quien es! – le dice Tommy muy nervioso en voz baja!.

Sonic no le presta atención, y se pone de pie – Ah! Tu eres Sonic verdad? Mucho gusto! – le dice Bean estrechándole su mano.

–… Mi nombre es Sonikku Hedgehog – le dice acercándose a él caminando lentamente, al igual que Colas y Nudillos – Colas – le dice señalando a Colas – Nudillos – le dice señalando a Nudillos - … Sujétenlo – dice Sonic! Y Colas y Nudillos se abalanzan sobre Bean y lo tiran al suelo!.

- QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? – les grita Bean muy desesperado mientras intenta quitárselos de encima!.

-QUE HACEN? – les grita Kimy!.

- BASTA DETENGANSE! – les dice Lily!.

- ESO ES! MUY BIEN! – los alienta Phily!.

- CHICOS ESTO NO ES SER DISCRETO! – les dice Tommy!.

- AH! SUELTENME! – les ordena Bean con mucho odio mientras intenta quitárselos de encima, hasta que Nudillos logra sujetarlo del pecho y la piernas y Colas de los brazos!.

Bean queda inmóvil en el suelo, con Colas y Nudillos sobre el!.

Sonic se acerca lentamente a él, sonriendo, mientras que Bean lo mira con mucho odio… - …Estas listo para hablar?... – le pregunta Sonic mientras se arrodilla frente a él…

-… Suéltenme… - le repite Bean con la mirada hacia el suelo y con el cabello todo alborotado.

- Pues primero habla! – le repite Sonic!.

Bean comienza a levantar la mirada hacia Sonic lentamente… - … Les digo que me SUELTEN! – le grita con los ojos de un color Rojo color sangre que brillaban muy fuerte!.

- AH! – todos los demás retroceden muy asustados ante ello!.

- … Jeje… No me asustas… - le dice Sonic muy confiado mirándolo fijamente.

Bean lo mira sorprendido, aun con los ojos rojos de sangre! - … Sabemos quién eres… - le dice Sonic.

- … Qué? – le pregunta Bean volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.

- Sabemos que eres un fantasma Bean! Así que dinos de una vez que es lo que quieres! – le dice Sonic poniéndose de pie muy seriamente.

Bean no lo podía creer! Habían descubierto su secreto!.

Se queda mirando a Sonic muy sorprendido un momento, y luego lo mira seriamente - … De acuerdo… Pero, suéltenme…

- … Colas, Nudillos ya pueden soltarlo! Este chico fantasma va a hablar! – les dice Sonic.

- Ya era hora! Ya me estaba cansando de sujetarlo! – dice Colas estirándose.

- Más le vale! O si no… – le dice Nudillos chocando sus puños.

- Tranquilos, no es necesario usar la violencia conmigo – les dice Bean sacándose la tierra de la ropa.

- Perdona si es así, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos – le dice Sonic – Ahora habla…

- … Que es lo quieren saber?.

Tommy se acerca – Quien eras! Y que haces en este Campamento! – le pregunta firmemente.

- Mi nombre es… Era… Bean Jacowitch, como verán en eso no mentí.

- Jacowitch? Y qué clase de apellido es ese? – le pregunta Phily.

- Alemán – le responde Bean – Pero naci y me crie aquí – todos lo miran atentamente - Yo vivía aquí con mis padres y un numeroso grupo de gente que cuidaba este bosque, éramos… como los Guardabosques! - _"…Imágenes de él y un numeroso grupo de gente vuelven a su mente. Imágenes de él construyendo una cabaña, criando animales y sacando manzanas de un árbol_…" - No como este tipo que está ahora, "Javier", quien nunca sabe nada, y siempre dice que sus "colaboradores" están investigando todo lo que pasa en este bosque! Y yo nunca vi a nadie!.

- Si, a mí tampoco me cayó bien ese tipo – comenta Sonic.

- Nosotros si amábamos este bosque, amábamos la naturaleza! Todo!... – …Todos los chicos lo escuchan atentamente… – … Pero un día…

Carlitos mira a Tommy - Esto es diferente a lo que habiamos oido Tommy... - le dice en voz baja.

- Lo se...

_Flash back_

_Bean estaba con su padre que tenía cabello negro y una pequeña barba, y su madre que era similar a el de cabello marrón claro junto con un grupo de conocidos de la familia, construyendo un túnel que pasara a través de la montaña…_

_Bean toma un pico y comienza a ayudar…_

_Mientras rompe, se da cuenta que golpea contra algo muy resistente._

_Bean comienza a golpear con más fuerza pero no logra seguir, entonces decide quitar el polvo con sus manos y ve algo que brilla mucho de un color rojo muy fuerte!…_

_Bean lo toma con sus manos, y comienza a tirar muy fuerte! Hasta que finalmente lo saca y cae de espalda!..._

… _Bean abre sus manos, y su rostro es iluminado por un brillo rojo…_

… _Una enorme esmeralda roja que brilla, estaba entre sus manos…_

_-Que es esto?..._

_De repente, la cueva comienza a temblar muy fuerte! Y pequeños escombros comienzan a caer de la pared del techo de la cueva! Hasta que comienzan a caer enormes escombros…_

… _Los padres de Bean corren hacia él y lo cubren…_

… _Luego, todo era oscuridad…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ese día, bueno, pues, me tuve que haber ido a otro lugar mejor… pero me quede aquí…

Todos lo miran sorprendidos… - … Wow… - dice Phily.

- Espera Espera!... Dijiste que encontraste una esmeralda roja que brillaba mucho? – le pregunta Nudillos!.

- Si, así es – le responde Bean.

Todos quedan muy sorprendidos!.

- Creen que sea… - comienza a decir Susie.

- No se – dice Crema.

- No – dice Colas aun sin poder creerlo – No puede ser posible!.

- Todo es posible Colas - le dice Sonic - … Tal parece… que este chico… encontró una "Esmeralda del Caos"…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del tercer capítulo…<strong>

**Espero los haya entretenido, ya que ese es mi propósito principal. Saludos! J**


	5. 4: Vuelve el Caos?

**Parte 4: Vuelve el "Caos"?**

- ESMERALDA DEL CAOS? – todos quedan sorprendidos! No lo podían creer!.

- UNA ESMERALDA DEL CAOS AQUÍ? NO PUEDE SER! – dice Phily sin poder entender!.

- ES… ES… COMPLETAMENTE INEXPLICABLE! – agrega Colas!.

- Que otra cosa podría ser? – les pregunta Sonic para que entiendan.

- NO SE!... UN DIAMANTE GIGANTE QUIZAS! NO SE! RECUERDEN QUE ERAN CUEVAS PARA MINERIA! – agrega Kimy!.

- CLARO! – agrega Amy!.

- KIMY TIENE RAZON SONIC! – agrega Lily!.

- Esa enorme Esmeralda de nuevo aquí… - Susie ve a Angélica murmurar – Seria perfecta para hacer mis aretes para el día de San Valentín! – dice Angélica con una sonrisa sospechosa, mientras que Susie la mira como diciendo "No tiene arreglo…".

- Si esa Esmeralda esta aquí! Da por hecho que no pondrás tus manos encima! – le dice Nudillos algo enojado a Angélica!.

- Chicos piensen… Enorme Esmeralda, Fuerte Resplandor, de color Rojo!... Es una Esmeralda del Caos sin dudas... – les dice Sonic.

- … Pero… Cómo?... – pregunta Tommy – Quiero decir, como se explica el hecho de que este aquí? Si no entendí mal, todas esas cosas Maravillosas y Inexplicables jamás existieron en este mundo… Solo ustedes…

- Exactamente… - agrega Colas…

Sonic queda pensativo…

- Disculpen… - Todos se había olvidado de Bean, quien los miraba confundido - … De que están hablando?...

- AH! ESTE… NADA EN ABSOLUTO! COSAS NUESTRAS! JEJE! – le dice Sonic mientras lo mira nervioso al igual que los otros…

- Oh…

- Bean… - Tommy le dice a Bean quien lo mira – Porque estás aquí? Que haces siempre en este Campamento?...

Bean lo mira seriamente… - Pues… Yo… PUES NO HAY MUCHO QUE HACER CUANDO ERES FANTASMA MAS QUE ASUSTAR GENTE! JEJE!.

Todos caen en la broma de Bean!.

- Valla… - Tommy lo mira sonriendo.

- Solo bromeaba – Bean lo vuelve a mirar seriamente, pero esta vez va en serio… - La verdad… Estoy aquí… BUENO SI ES POR ESO DE ASUSTAR TAMBIEN!... Pero ahora estoy investigando la aparición de ese Cráter a un lado de la Carretera… Ya que yo fui testigo…

- Testigo?... – le pregunta Sonic – Como que, "Testigo"?…

- CHICOOOOOOS! – la voz del guía se escucha desde la cima de la montaña llamándolos!.

Bean los mira - … Mas tarde les explico… Nos vemos… ALLA VAMOS! – le grita al Guía mientras corre subiendo las montañas como si nada de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos hubiera ocurrido…

- … Tiene razón… Tenemos que disimular chicos! – les dice Tommy!.

- Tu no me dirás que hacer Pickles! – le dice Angélica enojada!.

- Angélica es la verdad! Tenemos que ser cuidadosos! – le dice Tommy tratando de que recapacite!.

- Eso no me lo tienes que decir tu! – dice Angélica subiendo las montañas algo enfadada!.

Tommy la mira confundido… - Ya se le pasara Tommy – le dice Susie sonriendo.

- Ya conocemos a Angélica Hermanito! – le dice Dil sonriendo – Después de todo es de la familia!.

- Esa Angélica es indomable… Ja! Me recuerda a mí! - dice Nudillos sonriendo presumidamente!.

- No seas presumido Nudillos – le dice Sonic.

- Ahora será mejor que sigamos al grupo – dice Crema.

- Tienes razón Crema, ya quedamos demasiado atrasados – dice Tommy – Sigamos camino! – dice sonriendo!.

Todos comienzan a seguir camino a la cima… sin darse cuenta… de que alguien los observaba escondido detrás de las rocas… El Guardabosques Luckson…

- … Estos chicos…

Más arriba.

Angélica seguía caminado algo enojada, pero comienza a desacelerar el paso hasta que se detiene, y mira el suelo… algo triste…

Luego, mira hacia al enorme y hermoso paisaje verde del bosque, lleno de vida y hermoso colores… Angélica sonríe, y se acerca un poco más a la orilla para apreciar más el paisaje…

- Disfrutando del paisaje? – le pregunta una voz de atrás, era Kimy.

Angélica la mira, pero no le presta atención y sigue mirando el paisaje, esta vez, sin sonreír…

Kimy se para junto a ella, y mira el hermoso paisaje que tenia frente a sus ojos…

- … Tenemos suerte de vivir en un mundo tan bello…

Angélica la escucha… Y pequeños restos comienzan romperse de la orilla sobre la que estaban paradas…

- Aunque a la vez… es fatal…

… Angélica voltea a mirar a Kimy… Algo asombrada por su comentario… Cuando de repente, la orilla cae!.

Más abajo.

-HAAAAAAAA! – los chicos escuchan los gritos de las chicas!.

- ANGELICA! – grita Tommy!.

- KIMY! – grita Carlitos! Y todos suben rápidamente!.

Más arriba.

Kimy y Angélica habían quedado sujetadas de la poca orilla que quedaba, que seguía derrumbándose de a poco!.

- CHICAS! – grita Tommy mientras se acercaban al lugar y las ven sujetadas de la orilla! – DIOS MIO! NO SE MUEVAN! – les dice Tommy deteniendo a los demás! – ESA ORILLA ESTA MUY DEBIL! SI NOS ACERCAMOS CAEREMOS TODOS!.

- KIMBERLY! – grita Carlitos desesperadamente! – SUJETATE FUERTE HERMANA!.

- KIMY, ANGELICA RESISTAN! – les grita Lily!.

- AUXILIO! – les grita Kimy desesperadamente mientras se sostenía con fuerza!.

- APRESURENSE! – les grita Angélica tratando de subir con fuerzas pero sin lograrlo!.

- EL GUARDABOSQUES! DIL BUSCA AL GUARDABOSQUES! – le dice Tommy!

- SI-SI! – Dil corre abajo en búsqueda del Guardabosques Luckson!.

- RESISTAN! POR FAVOR! – les dice Susie desesperada! Sabiendo que podría suceder lo peor!.

… _Angélica trata de subir nuevamente, pero esta vez, su peso consigue derrumbar la orilla…_

… _Ambas caen…_

… _Todos quedan paralizados… Un momento que de seguro no iban a olvidar jamás…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del cuarto capítulo…<strong>

**Espero los haya entretenido, ya que ese es mi propósito principal. Saludos! J**


	6. 5: Acto Heroico

**Parte 5: Acto Heroico**

… Todos quedan paralizados… Excepto Sonic! Quien corre desesperadamente hacia la orilla!.

- SONIC ESPERA! – le grita Tommy!.

- SONIC TOMA! – le grita Nudillos arrojándole una soga que estaba atada a un costado de la mochila de Lily!.

Sonic la toma y rápidamente se la ata a la cintura y salta hacia el vacio! – HALLA VOY! – grita Nudillos corriendo detrás de él y también salta!.

- NO PUEDE SER! – grita Tommy!.

Abajo.

… Kimy y Angelica caían con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, esperando solo el momento del impacto…

- PREPARENSE! – escuchan la voz de Sonic!.

Ambas abren los ojos, y ven a Sonic y Nudillos cayendo en picada acercándose a ellas a gran velocidad!.

Kimy y Angélica los miran sorprendidas!.

Arriba.

Tommy y Carlitos corren rápidamente a sujetar la cuerda que sostenía a Sonic!.

- CON FUERZA CARLITOS! – dice Tommy!.

- Si!.

Abajo.

Sonic estira su mano y Kimy consigue tomarla!.

Al sentir esto, Sonic inmediatamente la levanta y hace que se sujete de su cintura, mientras aun seguían cayendo!.

Mientras, Nudillos trata de alcanzar la mano de Angélica, pero ella se asusta y baja los brazos, entonces Nudillos hace un gran esfuerzo y logra tomarla de su cabello!.

- QUE? – grita Angélica!.

- SONIC! – grita Nudillos y Sonic estira su mano para sujetarlo! Y lo hace!

Arriba.

- LISTO? ARRIBA! – le indica a Carlitos mientras tiran de la cuerda!.

Abajo.

La soga llega a su límite y Sonic y Nudillos se detienen precipitadamente!.

- AHHHH! – grita Angélica del dolor al sentir que Nudillos tiraba con fuerza de sus cabellos!. Nudillos se da cuenta y la levanta, haciendo que se sujete de su pecho – QUE-QUE HACES? – le pregunta Angélica sonrojada de vergüenza!.

- TU SOLO SUJETATE Y NO TE SUELTES! – le dice Nudillos!.

- YO TE DIGO LO MISMO NUDILLOS! – le dice Sonic mientras lo sostenía con mucha fuerza de la mano!.

- OIGAN ESTAN BIEN? – les grita Tommy desde arriba!.

- KIMY! KIMY ESTA BIEN? – pregunta Carlitos asomándose muy asustado!.

- SI CARLITOS ESTOY BIEN! – le grita Kimy mientras se sujeta de la cintura de Sonic!.

Arriba.

- De acuerdo Carlitos subámoslos – le dice Tommy.

- Si!.

Ambos comienzan a tirar mientras los demás se acercan y comienzan a ayudarlos.

Sonic toma a Kimy del brazo y la levanta hacia arriba, y Carlitos la toma.

- Cielos Kimy no asustes de nuevo así a tu hermano! – le dice Carlitos!.

- Carlitos…

- Si no, que le diré a mama y papa después?.

Kimy lo golpea en la cabeza!.

- UYUYUUYUYUY! – se queja Carlitos mientras se sujeta la cabeza por el dolor!.

- Tonto! – le dice Kimy!.

- AHH! – grita Angélica cuando Nudillos la arroja con fuerza hacia arriba haciendo que cayera sobre Carlitos!.

- Porque yo?... – se pregunta Carlitos tirado en el suelo muy cansado con Angélica sentada sobre él.

- UYYYYY! NUDILLOS QUE CREES QUE HACES? – le pregunta Angélica muy enojada!.

Nudillos trepa por su cuenta – Te subo…

- Que ocurre aquí?... – todos voltean, y ven al Guardabosques Luckson.

- Pues llega tarde… - le dice Sonic algo molesto.

- SONIC! – le dice Tommy para que se callara! – Kimy y Angélica cayeron por el precipicio! Pero Sonic y Nudillos lograron salvarlas!.

- Ya veo… Pues… Buen trabajo chicos! Podrían ser rescatistas en el futuro… - les dice el guardabosques sonriendo y comienza a irse.

- OIGA! – le grita Nudillos para que se detuviera!

El Guardabosques voltea - … Si?...

-Nada mas?... – le pregunta Nudillos mirándolo muy confundido.

- Si! Acaso no va a llamar al equipo de Emergencias o algo por el estilo? – le pregunta Sonic mirándolo muy molesto!.

El guardabosques mira a Kimy y Angélica, quienes lo miran muy sorprendidas y algo despeinadas!.

- … Yo las veo bien…

Sonic y Tommy lo miran sin poder creerlo, y el Guardabosques se va…

Todos quedan en silencio…

- … _"Yo las veo bien" _Idiota - dice Sonic muy molesto.

- Que extraño… - dice Tommy.

- Sonic, Nudillos… SON GENIALES! – les dice Phily!.

- Ah?... Porque? – le pregunta Nudillos.

- Saltaron al precipicio y salvaron a Kimy y Angélica! Y sin tener las habilidades que tenían en el pasado! – les responde Lily!.

- Estoy sorprendido! – les dice Colas sonriendo mientras todos los felicitan.

Amy se acerca a Colas - Tal parece que siguen siendo, "Héroes" – le dice sonriendo.

- Las viejas costumbres no se olvidan facilmente... - agrega Colas sonriendo

- Ja! No es nada! Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer! Y es así! – les dice Sonic sonriendo, y luego mira a Kimy y Angélica – Y ustedes están bien?.

- A si si estoy bien! – le responde Kimy muy sonrojada mientras se acomoda el cabello – Muchas gracias!.

- Y tu Angélica? – le pregunta Sonic.

Angélica mira a Nudillos quien la mira esperando su respuesta - … Eh… Bien gracias! – le dice algo molesta mientras se quita el polvo de sus pantalones y sigue subiendo sin prestarles atención.

Nudillos se enoja un poco - OYE TU!...

- Tranquilo Nudillos que ahora está algo confundida y molesta, je, estoy seguro de que en el fondo esta agradecida – le dice Susie.

- Mmm… - Nudillos queda pensativo…

Mas abajo.

- MALDICION! - dice el Guardabosques Luckson mientras aprieta sus puños con fuerza! - Estos chicos! Como lograron eso? Es imposible! - Luckson se calma, y comienza a pesar detenidamente en la Situacion en la que se encontraba...

_Flash Back_

_- ESMERALDA DEL CAOS? – todos quedan sorprendidos! No lo podían creer!._

_- UNA ESMERALDA DEL CAOS AQUÍ? NO PUEDE SER! – dice Phily sin poder entender!._

_- ... Pero ahora estoy investigando la aparición de ese Cráter a un lado de la Carretera… Ya que yo fui testigo…_

_- Testigo?... – le pregunta Sonic – Como que, "Testigo"?…_

_Fin Flash Back_

_- ... Estos mocosos me van a causar muchos problemas!..._

**Fin del Quinto capítulo…**

**Espero los haya entretenido, ya que ese es mi propósito principal. Saludos! :)**


	7. 6: Algo mas potente

**Parte 6: Algo mas potente**

Ya en la noche.

-Amigos recuerden que las audiciones para la obra serán mañana! Así que todos los que estén interesados en participar por favor preséntense! – dice el guía del Campamento mientras reparte unos folletos.

Angélica toma uno – Esta vez, la estrella seré yo! – le dice a Susie quien la mira algo enojada!.

- Ya quisieras! – les dice Susie y Ulises!.

Angélica y Susie miran a Ulises sorprendidas!.

- Ese papel, será mío! – les dice Ulises muy decidido!

Susie lo mira sorprendida, y luego voltea a Angélica - Eso se verá mañana en la audición!.

Crema se aparece por detrás de ellos! - Ustedes tres también van a participar? Qué lindo! Ojala y que nos toque hacer un papel juntas!...

… Susie, Angélica y Ulises se quedan mirándola sorprendidos…

-… Ya quisieras – le dice Ulises!.

Mientras.

En el lugar de la caída del rayo, Bean mira los rastros de de destrucción que había dejado el rayo al caer…

Imágenes de aquel momento de la caída vuelven a la mente de Bean – Maldición… Qué diablos fue eso?... – se pregunta…

Luego Bean se levanta y se va hacia el Campamento.

* * *

><p>Al rato, ya todos estaban reunidos frente a la gran fogata<p>

Ray saca sus malvaviscos del fuego, y le da algunos a su Jules quien estaba sentado con los demás padres en uno de los troncos, mientras uno de los chicos contaba una historia de terror extraña mientras se ponía unas ramas en la cabeza para asimilar a cuernos...

Bean se acerca y se sienta junto a Tommy, quien estaba sentado junto a los demás.

El Guardabosques los observa atentamente desde la otra punta…

- Bean llegas justo para los malvaviscos – le comenta Tommy.

- Genial – le comenta Bean.

- Oye – le llama Sonic y Bean lo mira – Que era eso que dijiste que fuiste "Testigo"?...

- Bueno… Acerca de eso…

El guardabosques se da cuenta q comienzan a hablar, y se pone de pie – Amigos!

Bean, Tommy y todos los demás lo miran.

- Recuerden que mañana temprano es la excursión dentro del área silvestre más grande en el interior del bosque y haremos un gran Picnic con barbacoa frente al lago, asi que mejor volvamos temprano a nuestras cabañas para tener energías para todas las actividades que tengo preparadas para mañana!.

Todas las personas alrededor de la fogata lo miran atentamente.

- Así que mejor… - toma el bote con agua y apaga el fuego de la fogata! – Nos vamos a descansar ya! – les dice a todos con una gran sonrisa! Mientras todos comienzan a retirarse…

- Ya oyeron al guardabosques chicos! Mejor nos vamos a dormir temprano! – les dice Jules mientras se levanta y se va con los otros padres a sus cabañas.

Sonic lo mira sorprendido! - Pero papa!...

- Nudillos te quiero ver durmiendo en quince minutos! – le grita María a Nudillos!.

- Lo mismo va para ustedes chicos! En especial para ti Phily! – les grita Betty!.

Nudillos, Phily, Lily y los demás comienzan a levantarse para irse a sus cabañas.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana – se despide Bean.

- Oye espera aun no me respondiste! – le dice Sonic!.

Bean voltea y los mira seriamente - … Se los diré más rápido… Un enorme rayo rojo cayó del cielo estrellado e impacto contra la tierra…

Sonic y Tommy lo miran sin poder creerlo!.

- … Eso es lo único que se, ya que lo vi caer…

Luego de eso Bean se aleja… y Tommy y Sonic se quedan muy pensativos…

- Un rayo rojo…

- …cayó del cielo…

En ese momento, Sonic y Tommy se quedan solos en la oscuridad del lugar, pensando en el hecho de que Bean les había dicho algo revelador!.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, esa misma noche.<p>

En la cabaña de los chicos.

Tommy estaba recostado en su cama de arriba, y se lo veía muy pensativo.

- Tu tampoco puedes dormir, verdad Sonic?.

- No, como lo sabes? – le responde Sonic desde abajo.

- … Hemos sido amigos lo suficiente como para imaginarme todo lo que debes estar pensando, sobre todo ahora.

Sonic, quien estaba recostado con los brazos en la nuca en la cama de abajo, también se veía muy pensativo.

- No es para menos, después de lo que dijo Bean…

- Si… Te entiendo.

- … Mejor descansemos.

- Si…

Ambos se acomodan en sus camas para dormir.

Afuera, una leve briza se sentía en el bosque, y la luna como siempre, resplandecía todo el lugar, dándole al lago una vista mágica y misteriosa…

Y en la montaña donde los chicos habían subido en la caminata de grupo donde Angélica y Kimy casi pierden la vida…

Todo estaba oscuro, cuando las luces de unas computadoras se encienden de repente…

El cielo nocturno del bosque, estaba lleno de estrellas, cuando de repente, una línea roja comienza a caer del cielo hacia la tierra, que parecía que dividiera al cielo en dos…

Mientras, en un acilo en una pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra…

Un hombre de avanzada edad que parecía muy enfermo mira el cielo desde la ventana del Hospital, y comienza a pensar en todo aquello que no pudo lograr en la vida…

En una casa en un pequeño pueblo de Japón…

Un hombre de rasgos asiáticos y de cabello purpura estaba sentado en el Living de su casa leyendo un libro "Ojos de Perro Siberiano". Cuando decide abandonar su lectura y retirarse a descansar un momento, su esposa entra al Living.

-Creo… - su esposo la mira fijamente - … que lo nuestro fue un error... Mejor divorciémonos…

Su esposo la mira fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna expresión…

En la carretera, en México.

Un Joven Fox espera sentado a un costado de la Carretera a que pase algún vehículo, y que algún conductor bondadoso lo lleve hasta la ciudad más próxima.

Mientras, el joven se queda observando el cielo estrellado…

En un hospital de una ciudad en Estados Unidos…

Una mujer de cabello marrón largo sostiene a su bebe entre sus brazos, que parecieran no querer soltarlo nunca.

- El Dr. Dijo que es muy saludable – dice su esposo de cabello marrón corto mientras entra a la Habitación sonriendo.

- Me alegro tanto…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en el campamento, temprano.<p>

Kimy, Amy y Lily estaban haciendo una caminata matinal por el bosque.

- Espero que el Guardabosques no nos haga hacer otra caminata como la de ayer – dice Lily humorísticamente.

- Si - agrega Amy – Sobre todo teniendo a Kimy que se nos podría caer por un precipicio! – dice mirando a Kimy las mira con vergüenza.

- Fue solo una pequeña distracción no fue nada grave!.

- No, solo casi te caes cincuenta metros en picada contra los arboles! – le dice Amy!.

- La próxima vez debes tener más cuidado Kimy! – agrega Lily.

- No se preocupen! – les dice Kimy muy decidida! - La próxima vez que salgamos estaré mas atenTAAA! – grita mientras se resbala dentro de un gran cráter que había en el suelo!.

Amy y Lily se asoman por la Orilla.

– Kimy estas bien? – le grita Amy desde arriba!.

- Dijiste que estarías más atenta! – le recuerda Lily!.

En el centro del Crater, Kimy se acaricia la cabeza, y luego se pone de pie y se limpia el polvo de la ropa – Cielos esto debe ser una broma… Uh?... – Kimy se da cuenta de que el Crater ocupaba Cuarenta Metros Cuadrados! – QUE PASO AQUÍ? – grita Kimy desde el centro del Cráter!.

* * *

><p>Más tarde.<p>

Una gran multitud rodeaba el Enorme Crater mientras le sacaban fotografías!.

- Disculpen! Lo siento!.

- Con Permiso! – dicen Sonic y Tommy mientras se meten entre la multitud!.

Al asomarse y ver el enorme cráter! Buscan con la mirada entre la multitud, y ven a Bean! Quien también los mira muy sorprendido!.

Mientras, el Guardabosques Luckson, quien estaba observando el enorme cráter sin mucho interés.

- PODRIA EXPLICARME QUE OCURRIO AQUÍ? – le pregunta Carlos muy enfadado mientras Kira y Kimy vienen detrás de el! – Mi hija se cayó en ese Cráter! Por suerte no era más profundo! Explíqueme de donde salió!.

- Eso trato de averiguar – le responde el Guardabosques Luckson – Yo también estoy tan preocupado como usted señor Finster, y le prometo que llegare al fondo de esto – le dice sin mucho interés.

- … Bueno… Pues más le vale! – le dice Carlos…

Carlos y Kira se van – Carlos estuviste muy bien! Que valiente! – le dice Kira muy contenta por la actitud de su esposo!.

- Si verdad? – le dice Carlos algo contento.

El Guardabosques Luckson los ve añejarse, y luego mira el Cráter - … La próxima vez hare las pruebas en otro lugar…

Kimy se da cuenta de la actitud sospechosa del Guardabosques, y se va.

Bean se había alejado de la multitud y estaba sentado sobre una roca.

– Bean! – le grita Tommy!.

Bean lo mira y lo ve acercarse junto con Sonic – De donde salió esta cosa? – le pregunta Sonic.

- Lo más probable es que haya sido causado igual que el anterior, pero este es mucho más grande – les responde Bean.

- Oigan que ocurrió? – les pregunta Colas mientras se acerca junto con Carlitos, Nudillos y Phily.

- Oigan que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? – les pregunta Lily acercándose junto con Amy y Kimy.

- Espero con ansias a que me den ese papel en la obra – dice Angélica muy ilusionada mientras se acerca con Susie y Crema.

- Recuerda que ahora las cosas cambiaron y es posible que el papel no sea tuyo! – le recuerda Susie.

- Chicas… Tranquilas jejeje – trata de tranquilizarlas Crema!.

- Valla que reunión más peculiar – dice Angélica al ver que todos se habían reunido.

- Chicos esto es muy extraño, no entiendo de donde salen estos cráteres! – dice Amy.

- No son una simple acción de la naturaleza de eso estoy seguro – agrega Colas.

- De seguro son cazadores! – dice Phily!.

- Phily como podrían unos simples cazadores hacer semejante cosa! – le aclara Lily.

- Eso lo hace más extraño todavía – agrega Susie.

- Hay que investigar esto – aclara Nudillos.

- Yo digo que no nos entrometamos en algo que no nos importa – dice Angélica sin mucho interés mientras Nudillos la mira algo enojado!.

- No podemos dejarlo todo así como así Angélica! – le aclara Amy algo enojada!.

- Porque no? Recuerden que ustedes ya no tienen su fuerza y no podemos entrometernos en algo como esto! – les recuerda Angélica!.

- Pues aun así no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada! – le aclara Amy!.

- Yo tampoco! – agrega Lily.

- Oigan tranquilas! – les dice Sonic!.

- Bean, hablabas del anterior Cráter, como fue? – le pregunta Tommy.

- Simplemente cayó del cielo, no tengo idea de que lo provoco, solo sé que no fue un rayo ya que el cielo estaba completamente despejado! – le responde Bean – Parecía que no tenia fin, venia de lo más alto del cielo.

- QUE? – le pregunta todos los demás quienes no estaban enterados de ese suceso!.

- … Fue un arma…

- Que dices? – le pregunta Tommy muy impresionado a Sonic!.

- Un arma de energía… – dice Colas muy pensativo.

- O-Oigan… Mejor busquemos otra explicación! – les dice Tommy algo nervioso.

- De que están hablando? – le pregunta Bean a Tommy muy confundido.

- E-Eh N-Nada Bean están bromeando! No es verdad Chicos? – les pregunta Tommy muy nervioso!.

- Pero es tecnología muy avanzada – dice Colas sin prestarle atención a Tommy.

- O-Oigan – les dice Tommy algo sorprendido al ver que no le prestan atención

- Esto es extraño, un arma de tan alto potencial y calibre aquí no es más que solo una posibilidad, que es básicamente nula – agrega Colas.

- Pues no estoy muy seguro de eso Colas! – le dice Sonic – Con lo que no ha dicho Bean…

Colas se queda muy pensativo - Oigan Oigan! – todos miran a Bean! – De que están hablando? Porque la verdad es que no les entiendo nada!...

Todos lo miran…

- Digámosle la verdad! – dice Sonic!.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Sexto Capítulo!<strong>

**Espero los haya entretenido! Ese es mi propósito principal! Saludos! XD**


	8. 7: Te atrapamos!

**Parte 7: Te atrapamos**

Después de un rato.

- Bueno… Pues todo lo que me han contado es Increíble, y poco creíble también – les dice Ben a todos – Pero yo soy un Fantasma! Así que no puedo decir mucho je.

- Qué opinas ahora? – le pregunta Colas.

- Opino, de que es una posibilidad lo que ustedes están pensando, pero aun así no está del todo claro.

- Tenemos que investigar más detalladamente todo este asunto - comenta Lily.

- Pues es un Gran Riesgo sabes? – le aclara Tommy – Si alguien está causando esto, debe ser alguien muy peligroso!.

- Oigan! – les dice Kimi al darse cuenta de algo! – El guardabosques dijo algo de _"La próxima vez hare las pruebas en otro lugar" _eso tendrá algo que ver con esto?...

Todos la miran muy sorprendidos! Y comienzan a pensar…

* * *

><p>Al rato.<p>

Dil, Ray, Akary, May y Clary estaban paseándose por el Bosque.

-Chicos no caminen tan a prisa! – les grita Akary a Dil y Ray que iban bastante adelante de ellas!.

Dil y Ray se detienen – Cielos! Ustedes fueron las que quisieron venir con nosotros en búsqueda de Pie grande! Y ahora tenemos que esperarlas? – les dice Dil algo enojado!, luego saca la cámara de video de Tommy – Esta vez obtendré pruebas jejeje – dice palpando la cámara.

- Nosotras solo vinimos a acompañar a Akary porque ella fue quien quiso venir! – le aclara May!.

- Si! Ella insistió! – agrega Clary!.

- Eso es porque… - Akary se acerca rápidamente a Ray y lo abraza con fuerza! - … No quería dejar solo a Ray!.

- Su-Su-SUELTAME AKARY QUE ME CORTAS LA RESPIRACION! – le pide a gritos Ray!.

Dil, May y Clary miran ese Espectáculo como diciendo _"Esta Akary…"_

-Supongo que los gustos de la Hermana mayor son los gustos de la Hermana menor jejeje – comenta Dil algo nervioso mientras los observa.

- Vaya! Todos ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo eh? - se escucha la voz de una chica más madura!.

Todos voltean y ven a Milk, la hermana mayor de Crema, acercarse con una Mochila.

-Milk que haces por aquí? – le pregunta Dil algo sorprendido por encontrarla!.

- Buscando a mi Hermana, lo que pasa es que mama me pidió que le dé una mochila con provisiones y todo eso por si acaso y blablablá, como sea, alguno la ha visto? – les pregunta Milk mientras sostiene la mochila de Crema entre sus dedos.

- No! No la hemos visto así que por favor podrías ya irte? Estas arruinando el momento! – le aclara Akary algo enojada mientras sigue abrazando con fuerza a Ray!.

- A-A-AU-XI-LIO! – pide Ray casi sin poder respirar!.

Milk la mira algo sorprendida - Valla modales los tuyos! – dice sonriendo acercándose a Akary mientras seguía dejando sin aliento a Ray! – Sabes? Recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña Bebe! – le dice mirándola tiernamente y apretándole los cachetes a Akary con fuerza! - Y no me extraña de alguien que comía gusanos y escarabajos del lodo junto con los gemelos Deville!.

Akary la mira muy molesta y suelta a Ray! – A si? Pues Crema me conto que tu Madre siempre te regañaba porque te comías la comida del Perro!.

- QUE? – Milk la mira aun más molesta!.

Dil, May y Clary presencian este nuevo espectáculo de discusión como diciendo _"Lo que nos faltaba…"_

- Ayuda... – pide débilmente Ray mientras seguía en el suelo sin aire, cuando comienza a escuchar a alguien hablando a lo lejos. Ray se levanta rápidamente – Oigan! – las calla a Akary y Milk quienes seguían discutiendo!.

- _"si… no se preocupe señor… " – _se escucha la voz de un hombre a lo lejos de entre los árboles.

El Guardabosques Luckson estaba hablando desde su móvil, valla cobertura!.

Ray se asoma de entre unos arbustos, y los demás lo siguen poniéndose detrás de el observando curiosamente! – Oigan hagan silencio!... – les dice Ray en voz baja!.

– Señor le prometo que la próxima vez no habrá problemas – dice seriamente el Guardabosques Luckson.

Inmediatamente Dil saca la cámara de Tommy y comienza a grabarlo en video!.

- Eso espero Luckson… - se escucha una voz gruesa y ronca a través del móvil que hace estremecer a Dil y los demás – Así que por su bien… Recuerde el Trato…

Luckson se veía algo nervioso – Si señor no se haga Problema, las pruebas seguirán en marcha… - Luckson corta la llamada y se aleja del lugar.

Dil observa sorprendido lo que había sucedido! Haciéndose una idea acerca de lo que estaba hablando Luckson!.

- De qué demonios hablaba ese tipo? – pregunta Milk.

Dil se da cuenta de que Milk, Ray, Akary, May y Clary no sabían nada de quienes eran y lo que habían hecho Tommy y Sonic en el pasado! – Eh!... N-No sé de que habrá estado hablando p-pero mejor vámonos si? – dice guardando su celular!.

- Oye espera! – le ordena Milk mientras Dil los empuja con fuerza para alejarse del lugar.

- Va-mo-NOS! – les dice Dil mientras los sigue empujando!.

Luckson detiene su caminata de regreso al Campamento, y se voltea mirando hacia los arbustos con la mirada muy seria.

* * *

><p>Luego, en la cabaña del Guía.<p>

Una puño golpea con fuerza una mesa de madera - Esto no puede ser! – dice el Guía del Recorrido muy enojado! – De donde demonios salen estas cosas?.

-Tranquilo - le dice el Guardabosques Luckson muy tranquilo cruzado de piernas mientras, sin darle importancia alguna, observa al Guía.

- Que me tranquilice? – le dice el Guía muy enojado! – Usted está allí sentado sin hacer nada! Y quiere que me tranquilice? – El Guardabosques Luckson mira al Guía seriamente – De hecho usted habla siempre de sus colaboradores pero yo nunca vi a nadie!.

De repente Luckson toma al Guía del cuello de su camisa y lo sostiene en el aire con fuerza! – Le dije que este tranquilo... – el Guía lo mira muy asustado! – Todo está bajo control… Confié en mis Colaboradores…

-O-O-OK! – le responde el Guía muy nervioso y asustado!.

Luckson le sonríe y lo suelta! – Bien! – le dice asomándose por la ventana.

El Guía se acomoda el cuello de la camisa muy nervioso y con la respiración muy acelerada – E-Escuche… Yo confió en usted… Pero me pongo nervioso porque no hay resultados!...

- Tranquilo… Todo va a salir muy bien… - le responde el Guardabosques Luckson mientras sigue observando sin interés a través de la ventana, el gran bosque.

* * *

><p>Más tarde.<p>

Los chicos se lanzan al Lago para nadar!.

- Qué bien se siente! – dice Lily saliendo desde el fondo – AHH! – grita cuando Phil comienza a arrojarle agua!.

- Tienes razón! Qué bien se siente! – le dice Phily riéndose.

Lily mira a su hermano muy enojado! - Phily!.

- HALLA VOY! – grita Colas saltando al agua a gran altura!.

- CIELOS! – grita Phily cubriéndose con sus brazos al ver que Colas caía en dirección hacia el!.

Un gran golpe se siente!...

Phily abre sus ojos al no oír la caída de Colas al agua – Eh? – Phily se da vuelta y ve a Colas abierto de piernas contra su cabeza!.

- … aaaaaAHHHHHHH! – comienza a gritar Colas al haberse golpeado con gran fuerza sus "partes" y cae al lago!.

- COLAS! – gritan Tommy, Lily, Carlitos y Kimy y van a socorrerlo!.

- Uy, lo siento! Jeje – se disculpa Phily!.

- COLAS! COLAS! ESTAS BIEN AMIGO? – le pregunta Tommy mientras lo sujeta!.

- Aoaoauuuuuu…

- Valla estas bien! Qué bueno! – le dice Tommy alegremente!.

- SONIC! – lo llama Amy desde el lago a Sonic, quien estaba en la orilla sin intenciones de lanzarse! – VEN CON NOSOTROS!.

Sonic la mira algo nervioso y luego ve a su amigo Colas quien estaba casi inconsciente por el golpe balbuceando cosas extrañas! – Eh s-sabes Amy mejor no…

-Tommy! – grita Dil acercándose corriendo.

- Dil? – se pregunta Tommy viendo a su hermano venir corriendo por la orilla.

Dil pasa corriendo por detrás de Sonic y sin querer lo empuja al lago! – Wow wow WAA! – grita Sonic al caer al Lago, sobre Nudillos!.

Dil se acerca a la orilla donde estaba su hermano! – Oí algo que tal vez ayude!...

Tommy y los demás lo miran atentamente.

- … Oigan… - Amy ve a Sonic y Nudillos inconscientes flotando en el agua!.

* * *

><p>Al rato.<p>

Dil los había reunido a todos y les conto lo que había oído decir del Guardabosques Luckson!.

- Mmm ya es otra pista acusadora hacia ese tal Luckson… - dice Colas.

- No saques rápidas conclusiones Prower! – le dice Angélica!.

- Pues con esto creo que queda comprobado! – dice Susie.

- Definitivamente ese tipo tiene algo que ver en todo esto! – agrega Tommy.

- Mmm – Sonic mira a Dil – Dil muéstranos el video que dijiste que grabaste.

Dil saca la cámara de Tommy – OYE QUE HACES CON MI CAMARA? – le pregunta Tommy muy enojado!.

- Este… S-Solo quería grabar el hermoso paisaje del bosque! Jejeje – se ríe Dil muy nervioso! – Bueno les muestro el video o no?.

- Mmm Ok – le responde Tommy.

Dil pone el video y todos se acercan a verlo, y se puede ver al Guardabosques Luckson – "_Eso espero Luckson…"_ - se escucha la voz gruesa y ronca que asusta a Kimi, Amy, Lily, Susie y Angélica! – "_Así que por su bien… Recuerde el Trato…"…_

_Luckson se veía algo nervioso – "Si señor no se haga Problema, las pruebas seguirán en marcha…" - Luckson corta la llamada y se aleja del lugar._

_- "De qué demonios hablaba ese tipo?" – _se escucha la voz de Milk y se corta la filmación!...

Todos se quedan sin palabras mirando la pantalla oscura de la Cámara.

_- _… YO ME LARGO! – dice Angélica poniéndose su mochila.

- TE ACOMPAÑO! – le dice Susie!.

- Ch-Chicas esperen! – las detiene Kimi!.

- Esa voz… - dice Tommy muy pensativo y luego mira a Sonic quien también lo estaba.

- … No la conozco, no sé quien será! – admite Sonic!.

- Sin embargo es muy sospechosa – comenta Colas.

- Muchachos! Tenemos que investigar sobre un tipo con la voz ronca! – dice Phily!.

- Oigan esto ya se está poniendo feo – comenta Lily!.

- No me gusta nada! – agrega Carlitos!.

- No sé quien será ese tipo – dice Sonic golpeando sus puños muy decidido – Pero averiguare que trama ese Luckson! Quien viene? – dice Sonic estirando su mano!.

Tommy sin pensarlo la pone también.

Nudillos ve a Sonic y Tommy y se alegra – Je, de vuelta a las andadas eh? – Sonic y Tommy lo miran y le sonríen – Me agrada! Pues me sumo! – dice Nudillos muy decidido estirando su mano.

- Sin pensarlo! – dice Phily estirando su mano!.

- Carlitos? – le pregunta Tommy sonriendo.

- Colas? – le pregunta Sonic sonriendo.

- Eh... Bueno - Carlitos mira a Tommy - ... Pues yo tambien! – dice Carlitos estirando su mano.

- Que va! Me sumo! – dice Colas estirando su mano también!.

Dil pone su mano inmediatamente! – Y yo que eh?.

- Señoritas? – les pregunta Phily a las chicas quiesn los observaban.

- Pos supuesto – dice Amy estirando su mano!.

- Acaso creen que tenemos miedo? – dice Kimy estirando su mano!.

- No saben con quién se meten! – agrega Lily estirando su mano!.

- Si! – agrega Crema estirando su mano!.

- Susie? Angélica? – les pregunta Tommy.

- Pues, Si! Seguro! – dice Susie estirando su mano!.

Angélica era la única que faltaba – Acaso están locos? – les pregunta observándolos – Me voy – dice poniéndose de espaldas y comenzando a retirarse.

- Oye Angélica que te pasa? Acaso tienes miedo?Jeje – le pregunta Nudillos burlonamente.

Angelica lo mira algo enojada - No lo soy...

- Pues entonces mejor demue...

Una mano rápidamente se suma al centro de la ronda! – A MI NO ME LLAMES MIEDOSA NUDILLOS ESTA CLARO? – le grita Angélica muy enojada!.

Nudillos la mira muy sorprendido! - Wow...

- Estamos todos? – pregunta Tommy!.

Otra mano se suma! – Falto yo – dice Bean apareciendo de la nada!.

- Bean! – dice Tommy sorprendido! – De donde saliste? Acaso oíste todo?.

- Asi es, y por eso también los ayudare!.

- Amigos! Tal parece que tenemos un nuevo trabajo! – dice Sonic!.

- A todo o nada chicos! De acuerdo? – les pregunta Tommy sonriendo!.

Todos le asienten con la cabeza sonriendo a excepción de Angélica quien no le presta mucha atencion!.

- Esto se va aponer bueno! – comenta Dil!.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del séptimo capítulo!<strong>

**Espero los haya entretenido, ya que ese es mi propósito principal. Saludos! :)**


	9. 8: Tercera Prueba

**Parte 8: Tercera Prueba**

Eran las dos de la mañana y el bosque estaba bajo el resplandor de la luna y un silencio total.

Y entre unos arbustos fuera de la Cabaña Principal.

- … De acuerdo, yo ya me largo! – dice Angélica con grandes ojeras.

- No creo que vallamos a ver nada extraño Tommy – le dice Carlitos un poco cansado.

- Shh! Esperemos un poco más! – le dice Tommy en voz baja, también con grandes ojeras.

- Espero que Ray no le diga nada de esto a nuestros padres – comenta Sonic.

Todos estaban entre los arbustos viendo si alcanzaban a divisar algo sospechoso dentro de la Cabaña Principal, inclusive Bean.

- Angélica no aguantas nada – le dice Nudillos en voz baja.

- Cállate! Son más de las dos y tengo que levantarme a las ocho para ensayar la obra! – le aclara algo enojada.

- Es verdad chicos, nosotras mejor nos vamos – dice Susie de acuerdo con Angélica – Crema y Dil se fueron hace dos horas.

- Si ustedes tienen sueño entonces como es que las demás no se quejan? – dice Sonic tratando de convencerlas.

- Amm Sonic… - dice Carlitos.

Angélica señala a un costado, donde Kimi, Amy y Lili estaban durmiendo apoyadas contra el tronco de un árbol tapadas con una gran frazada.

- Ya me parecía extraño que no se escucharan sus quejas desde hacía media hora! – comenta Phili al verlas.

Sonic mira a Angélica sonriendo nervioso.

- Esperen Esperen! - les dice Colas, un poco ojeroso! – Creo que oí algo…

Todos guardan silencio y miran hacia la cabaña…

Y el sonido de un gas se escucha…

Colas y los demás quedan con expresión de tontos, mientras Angelica y Susie los miran un poco asqueadas – Suficiente, nos vamos – dice Angelica poniéndose de pie junto con Susie.

Susie se acerca donde las demás estaban durmiendo y palmea a Kimi en el hombro, esta se despierta – E-Eh? Que pasa? – le pregunta con los ojos apenas abiertos.

- Volvemos a la cabaña, vamos – le dice Susie.

- De acuerdo – le responde Kimi – Chicas vamos – dice tocando a las demás así despiertan.

- Ya nos vamos? – pregunta Amy un poco ojerosa y despeinada.

Lili abre los ojos y comienza a oler algo extraño – Que es ese olor?... – pregunta.

-Amm jeje, no es nada Lili ya vámonos – le responde Susie un poco nerviosa.

Lili ve a Phili sentado de espaldas frente a ella – Phili…

Este se voltea a verla – Qu- - Phili recibe un fuerte golpe de puño cerrado en su cabeza de parte de su hermana! – AUCH! Que te pasa Liliana?!.

- Porque diablos tienes que ser tan asqueroso?! – le pregunta Liliana muy enojada!.

- No hice nada! Que hice ahora?!– le pregunta Phili un poco enojado!.

- No te hagas! – le dice Liliana muy enojada! – Ya bastante tengo que lidiar en casa con esas asquerosas costumbres tuyas!.

- Qué?!...

- Adiós Sonic – se despide Amy un poco ojerosa y cansada pero tratando de ser dulce – Ojala y descanses tú también.

- Si como digas Amy adiós – le responde Sonic ojeroso y sin mucho interés.

Luego de eso las chicas se retiran.

- Vieron eso?! Yo no hice nada para merecer eso! No sé porque ella siempre es tan bruta conmigo! – les dice Phili aun enojado!.

- Yo opino que es bastante bonita – agrega Bean.

Todos se quedan viéndolo en silencio y Phili un poco enojado!.

- … Tu estas muerto – le comenta Phili!.

- Auch… Eso sí que me dolió viejo – le aclara Bean.

- En fin, yo creo que lo hizo para desquitarse un poco de todo lo que debes hacer en tu casa Phili – le aclara Tommy.

- B-Bueno… Pero esta vez no fui yo!... El de hace media hora si fui yo! – les aclara Phili!.

Todos lo miran sorprendidos!.

- Demonios Phili casi me asfixio con ese! – le dice Nudillos muy enojado!.

- Lo siento chicos ocurre que a veces el chocolate me provoca gases! – aclara Phili sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y empezar a comerla.

Todos lo miran un poco enojados - Tenías comida todo este tiempo y no nos invitaste?! – le pregunta Nudillos aún más enojado!.

- Eran solo unas pocas! – responde Phili masticando con la boca llena de chocolate! – No creí que tuvieran tanta hambre!.

- No comimos nada esta noche para venir aquí temprano! – le dice Nudillos preparando sus puños!.

- Pues… Lo siento solo me queda esta! – le aclara Phili!.

- Cállate y dame una mordida de eso! – le dice Nudillos arrojándose sobre el!.

- NO! ES MIA! – dice Phili tratando de proteger su preciado chocolate!.

- Siempre son así de… enérgicos? – le pregunta Bean a Carlitos.

- Bueno no son tan… Bueno si – le responde Carlitos sonriendo un poco nervioso.

- Oigan ya basta! – les dice Sonic un poco enojado tratando de que se controlen! – Recuerden a lo que vinimos!.

- No pasa nada aquí Sonic – le dice Phili – Llevamos horas y no pasa nada fuera de lo normal, ese tipo lleva dos horas durmiendo.

- Yo digo que aprovechemos que está durmiendo, lo acorralamos en su cama y le sacamos la verdad a base de puños! – sugiere Nudillos!.

- No creo que sea buena idea Nudillos – le dice Carlitos un poco nervioso.

Sonic se veía un poco cansado – Sera mejor que veamos si encontramos algo durante la mañana…

Tommy se pone de pie – Estoy de acuerdo, además tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ayudar a preparar las cosas para la obra – dice un poco cansado.

-Lo que menos tengo ganas de hacer es eso Tommy te lo aseguro – le comenta Nudillos – Tener que escuchar a Angelica afinar su voz es un castigo para mis oídos…

- Comprendo tu dolor amigo… Comprendo tu dolor – dice Phili palmeando a Nudillos en la espalda mientras disimuladamente seguía comiendo de la barra de chocolate!.

- Ya se van? – les pregunta Bean.

- Lo siento Bean… Pero será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que descubran que no estamos en la cabaña… - le explica Tommy.

- Entiendo, no hay problema, mañana seguiremos buscando, de momento yo me iré a vigilar por allí por si algo pasa – dice comenzando a tomar un color blanco y su cuerpo comenzar a transformarse en una especie de niebla – Mañana les avisare si algo ocurrió, de acuerdo?.

Todos lo observan sorprendidos al verlo tomar esa forma - … Seguro – le dice Tommy.

Y así, Bean desaparece entre las sombras del bosque.

- … Pues, es bastante agradable ese tal Bean – comenta Sonic.

- Si – afirma Carlitos – Aunque la última vez nos halla echo pasar momentos aterradores je – dice sonriendo un poco nervioso.

- Yo creo que es un idiota – comenta Phili.

- Ja! Eso lo dices porque puso su atención en Lili! – dice Sonic riéndose!.

- Ya cállate Sonic – dice Phili un poco enojado.

Tommy sonríe - Ya vámonos de aquí.

- Me duele la espada – comenta Carlitos estirándose.

- Eso es porque tu cuerpo es débil y no haces ejercicio – le dice Nudillos regañándolo.

- No soy bueno manejando mucho peso je – dice Carlitos riendo nervioso.

Todos comienzan a irse, y Colas mira su reloj y ve que eran las Dos y Veinte de la

Mañana.

* * *

><p>Al rato, Tommy, Sonic, Colas, Carlitos, Nudillos y Phili ya estaban en su cabaña recostados.<p>

Colas estaba recostado de piernas cruzadas y muy pensativo.

-Oigan… - dice Colas y nadie responde - … Oigan chicos…

- Es inútil Colas – le responde Nudillos desde su cama comiendo frituras – No soportan mucho, inclusive Sonic ya se durmió – dice señalando a Sonic quien estaba durmiendo muy desacomodado y babeando la almohada.

- Je, tienes razón – dice Colas y luego mira la bolsa de frituras que tenía Nudillos - … De donde sacaste eso?.

- Esto? – dice apuntando a la bolsa – Se las robe a Phili – le responde aun comiendo.

- Ja! No crees que se vaya a enojar cuando lo descubra? – le pregunta Colas riendo.

- Él no me convido de su chocolate, además tiene más de Veinte paquetes escondidos bajo el colchón.

- En serio? – le pregunta Colas.

- De aquí los veo – dice Nudillos apuntando hacia arriba, Colas se asoma y ve muchos paquetes de golosinas y frituras bajo el colchón de Phili.

- Wow…

- Como sea – Nudillos comienza a taparse bajo su sabana – Sera mejor dormir, mañana tendremos que tener preparados los algodones para nuestros oídos durante el ensayo, que duermas bien – dice acomodándose bajo su sabana y cerrando sus ojos.

Colas ríe un poco – Tú también Nudillos.

Colas se acomoda bajo las sabanas y cierra sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Al rato, Colas estaba dormido, pero de repente abre sus ojos y escucha un galope afuera de la cabaña.<p>

Colas mira su reloj y eran las Tres de la mañana – Quien podría estar afuera a estas horas? – se pregunta – desde su cama ,ve como una sombra pasa por enfrente de la ventana lentamente… Esto le pone los pelos de punta! - O-Oigan chicos… - Colas ve que los demás seguían durmiendo, cuando de pronto escucha el relinche de un caballo fuera de la cabaña! – C-CH-CHI-CHICOS!.

El único sonido que escucha de parte de ellos, es un gas de Phili!.

- Oh cielos… - dice Colas comenzando a preocuparse.

Colas se levanta cuidadosamente de su cama para no hacer ruido y se asoma por la ventana y ve una sombra que se esconde entre los arboles! – Oh demonios!… - comienza a tragar saliva y a sudar mucho – _"Que pasa conmigo?! De seguro es Bean queriendo hacernos una broma!" _– piensa tratando de ser valiente – "O _es posible que sea el Guardabosques! Tal vez sea una oportunidad de encontrar una pista!"._

Afuera de la cabaña.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre lentamente, y se pueden ver unas ojeras asomándose lentamente.

Colas se había cambiado de ropa y se asoma un poco nervioso y mira a sus alrededores en caso de ver algo extraño u oír algo extraño. Lo único que ve son árboles y un incómodo silencio que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera – Bean eres tú?! – pregunta en voz baja, nadie responde…

Colas traga saliva nuevamente, cierra la puerta de la cabaña lentamente y sale afuera.

Al rato, Colas estaba caminando entre los arboles del bosque por un pequeño camino que usaban los mineros del lugar hacía ya más de un siglo.

Colas se veía muy nervioso, y cada tanto miraba para todos lados, "por si acaso"…

De repente, Colas se detiene al ver la sombra a lo lejos por el camino…

Colas comienza a sudar y a temblar, mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta que si seguía se saldría de la zona del campamento – Q-Que hago?... – se pregunta muy nervioso.

Colas voltea y esta vez la sombra a la que estaba siguiendo había desaparecido!...

De repente, Colas se queda helado al sentir una respiración en la nuca…

Este estaba paralizado del miedo, y comienza a voltear lentamente…

…

-Que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta Phili aun un poco ojeroso!.

Colas salta del susto que le dio! - Demonios Phili! Casi me agarra un infarto! Porque no avisas que me estas siguiendo?! – le pregunta Colas tomándose el pecho muy exaltado por el susto!.

- Pensé que ibas al baño y por eso te estaba siguiendo, yo también tengo ganas de ir… Vas al baño cierto? Por qué si no estaré en graves apuros en un momento – le dice Phili tomándose sus partes nobles.

- Que?! No! – le responde Colas bastante enojado! – Además el baño está cerca de la Cabaña Principal Phili que no te acuerdas?!.

- Oh es cierto… Entonces que haces tú aquí? – le pregunta Phili sin entenderlo.

- Yo… Pues yo… - De repente, Phili mira detrás de Colas y queda con los ojos abiertos y paralizado de miedo! – … Yo estaba siguiendo… - Colas ve la expresión de Phili – Phili?...

Colas voltea y ve sobre el camino a un carruaje oscuro con un caballo negro parado a unos veinte metros de ellos!.

El caballo tenia ojos rojos que parecían hervir en sangre, y Colas queda paralizado al igual que Phili!.

El caballo relincha de pronto y comienza a correr hacia ellos con el carruaje detrás!.

-AHHH! – Colas y Phili comienzan a correr a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el campamento!.

El carruaje iba detrás de ellos a toda velocidad!.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO?! Por qué nos persigue?! – grita Colas mientras corría a toda velocidad!.

- NO SE PERO YO YA CASI ME HAGO ENCIMA! – grita Phili al lado de Colas corriendo a toda velocidad!.

Colas y Phili entran en la zona del Campamento y corren hacia la primera cabaña que ven!.

El Carruaje se detiene en la entrada del Campamento y el caballo relincha de furia! Mientras ellos consiguen huir y se meten a la cabaña a los gritos!.

Ya dentro, Colas y Phili se sientan contra la puerta muy cansados!.

-Uff! A salvo! – dice Phili muy agitado por la corrida!.

- Si, recuérdame jamás volver a perseguir sombras a las Tres de la mañana! – le dice Colas muy agitado mientras se tomaba el pecho.

- OIGAN USTEDES! – les grita una voz familiar!.

Ambos miran hacia delante – AHHH! – ambos comienzan a gritar al ver a Angélica con una máscara de pepinillos parada frente a ellos en Pijama!.

Todas las chicas se despiertan a los saltos por el grito!.

- PHILI?! – pregunta su hermana muy exaltada!.

- COLAS! – dicen May y Clary muy asombradas!.

- QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?! – les grita muy enfadada!.

Colas y Phili gritan hasta que de golpe ambos caen desmayados contra la puerta!.

- Eh… Que les pasa a estos Dos?... – se pregunta Angélica muy confundida.

Afuera de la cabaña, el Carruaje aún seguía parado en la entrada del campamento, y una mano comienza a palmear el lomo del Caballo quien agacha la cabeza para ser acariciado.

- Je, creo que no fue una buena idea hacerles esta broma – dice Bean sonriendo – Pero creo que terminaron más asustados por lo que vieron ahí adentro…

Una leve brisa comienza a sentirse en el bosque, las ramas de los aboles se mecían a un ritmo tranquilo…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar que no era exactamente el Campamento…

Las luces de unas enormes computadoras se encienden y muestras lo que parecía ser un Laboratorio en plena oscuridad…

Esta comienza a Cargar varios programas que parecían de Navegación y uno de ellos abre una ventana con la imagen del Planeta y marca con un punto rojo una posición determinada en el espacio y la otra una imagen en vivo del Lago donde Tommy, Sonic y los demás habían ido de pesca.

-Señor, ya todo está listo para comenzar la Tercera prueba… - dice la voz de un hombre que estaba parado frente a la Computadora.

- _Perfecto… Tu dime cuando… _- dice esta voz que parecía estar hablando a través de un micrófono.

- De acuerdo señor, a la cuenta de tres… - dice este - … Uno… - dice mientras toma una libreta de anotaciones - … Dos… - comienza a mirar fijamente la imagen del Lago - … 3!...

Mira fijamente la imagen del Lago… Y comienzan a pasar los segundos cuando el hombre comienza a sudar por su frente al ver que nada pasaba…

-Ah… Seño- - de repente se asusta y retrocede al ver por la pantalla un enorme rayo rojo que cae en el centro del lago!.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del Campamento.

Bean voltea al escuchar un extraño sonido y ve el enorme resplandor del enorme Rayo Rojo a lo lejos, el cual alumbra los arboles tiñéndolos de un color rojo brillante!.

Bean queda con una expresión que se mezclaba con asombro y miedo, cuando de repente el Rayo desaparece!...

El silencio inunda el lugar…

De vuelta en el Laboratorio.

El hombre se pone de pie y camina lentamente hacia la pantalla y mira el lago atentamente y al hacer eso, la luz que refleja la computadora revela su rostro, era el Guardabosques Luckson!...

De repente, ve que el agua del Lago comienza a ondas alrededor de donde había caído el rayo y comienza a sentirse el suelo temblar!.

Afuera del Campamento.

Bean siente como el suelo comienza a temblar bajo sus pies!.

En la cabaña de los chicos todo comienza a temblar, y Sonic se tambalea y cae al suelo! – Qu-Que demonios?!.

-Que está pasando?! – pregunta Nudillos quien se pone de pie y se sostiene del borde de su cama mientras el suelo aún seguía temblando!.

- Que alguien me diga que ocurre! – dice Carlitos sosteniéndose de su cama con mucha fuerza y metiendo la cabeza bajo su almohada!.

Tommy se despierta exaltadamente! – QUE OCURRE?! DIL! ESTAS BIEN?! – pregunta Tommy saltando de su cama y urgentemente yendo a ver su hermano!.

Dil se despierta inmediatamente! – Tommy porque todo tiembla?! – le pregunta Dil al ver que todo el lugar temblaba!.

-RAY! ESTAS BIEN?! – le grita Sonic viendo hacia la cama de su hermano!.

- S-S-S-S-Si Hermano! – le responde Ray sosteniéndose con fuerza del colchón!.

En la cabaña de las chicas.

Todas se abrazan y sostiene asustadas de Colas y Phili quienes aún estaban inconscientes!.

-PORQUE SIEMPRE NOS PASAN COSAS COMO ESTAS?! – grita Angélica muy asustad mientras se sostenía fuertemente de Phili!.

En el laboratorio.

Luckson tambalea hacia atrás muy nervioso y luego se arrastra hacia la computadora! Y ve como del centro del Lago surge una enorme explosión que levanta toda el agua del centro hacia arriba!.

El suelo aún seguía temblando, y la expresión de nervios de Luckson se mezcla con una de alegría!.

-Y-Ya casi…- el temblor comienza a desaparecer levemente - …Ya casi está lista! – dice muy alegre con una expresión de locura en sus ojos c!.

- _Luckson! _– escucha el llamado por un radio que tenía a un lado de la pantalla.

Este se arrastra rápidamente hacia el poniéndose de pie y lo toma con sus manos temblando! – S-S-S-Si Se-Señor?!.

-_Cómo fue?... _– le pregunta esta voz.

-B-B-B-Bien señor! M-Muy bien!.

- …_Estamos cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo?..._

_- _S-Si señor! Esta vez el suelo tembló! Falta ajustar un poco la fuente pero le aseguro que va a ser todo un éxito!...

- _… Recuerde que si lo logramos… Toda la fortuna será para usted – _le dice la voz.

Luckson sonríe – Si Señor, por eso doy mi mejor empeño en el proyecto.

-_Espero que siga así…_

- Sin dudas señor – le responde sonriendo.

En el Campamento.

Todas las personas estaban fuera de la Cabaña Principal, inclusive los Sonic, Tommy, los demás y sus padres!.

El Guía del Campamento estaba en pijamas fuera de la Cabaña tratando de poner orden!.

- Señoras y Señores, tranquilos, ya todo paso!.

- Que fue eso?! – pregunta un hombre de entre la multitud!.

- Eso… Pues eso… Fue un temblor… Lo siento, es la primera vez que pasa en esta zona… - le responde sin saber mucho que decir.

- Oiga! – le grita Betty de entre la multitud! - …Volverá a pasar?.

Hugo y los demás padres se cubren el rostro de vergüenza por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-Bueno pues… Eso no se lo podría decir yo… - le responde le guía sin saber que decir - En cuanto hablen de esto en el Noticiero les informare acerca del hecho, de momento! – dice mirando a la multitud! – Será mejor que vuelvan a descansar a sus cabañas ya que será un día bastante pesado! Dentro de aproximadamente… - el guía mira su reloj – Cuatro horas! Así que por favor, vuelvan a dormir! – les dice para que comiencen a retirarse cada quien a su respectiva Cabaña.

Todos comienzan a retirarse, mientras María revisa a Nudillos para ver si no tenía ningún daño – Cielos hijo estas bien? A ver voltéate!.

- Que estoy bien! – dice Nudillos comenzando a enojarse!.

- Me alegro amor, ahora vuelve a dormir, no quieres que lleve el colchón a nuestra cabaña así estas más seguro?.

- Mama! No digas tonterías! Buenas Noches! – dice Nudillos yéndose enojado junto con los demás chicos.

- Kimi! – Carlitos corre hacia su hermana – Estas bien? No te hiciste nada? – le pregunta muy nervioso revisándola de pies a cabeza!.

- Estoy bien Carlitos no te preocupes tanto, puedo cuidarme sola – le dice su hermana sonriendo tratando de tranquilizarlo!.

- Estas segura?! Las heridas Internas no se notan sino hasta los días siguientes! – le dice Carlitos mirándola fijamente!.

- Carlitos no seas tan tonto! – dice empujándolo!.

- Je, lo siento – se disculpa éste apenado.

- Oye estas bien mocosa? – le pregunta Milk a su hermana Crema apoyando su brazo sobre ella!.

- Eh je… Si no me paso nada Milk – le responde está nerviosa!.

- Descansen bien chicos! Y no se preocupen! No pasara nada ahora! – les grita Hugo junto con los demás padres!.

- Sonic cuida de Ray – le grita su padre!.

- No hay problema! – le responde Sonic!.

- Oye niño de mama! – le grita Angélica a Nudillos llevando a la rastra a Phili y a Colas – Llévate a estos Dos de vuelta a donde pertenecen! – le dice dejándolos tirados en el piso aun inconscientes!.

- No queremos los gases de Phili en nuestra cabaña! – agrega Lili muy enojada!.

- Colas siempre fue bastante cobarde pero esta vez entendemos porque se desmayó – dice May riéndose junto con Clary!.

- Que les paso? – le pregunta Nudillos a Angélica.

- Ni idea – les responde Angelica.

- … Eso que… tienes en la oreja es un pepinillo? – le pregunta Nudillos al ver que Angélica tenía un pepinillo apoyado sobre su oreja.

Angélica se pone nerviosa - Ah eh… Esto pues… Eso no te importa! – termina respondiéndole y se va con las demás a su cabaña!.

Susie se acerca a Nudillos y le dice al oído – Luego te contare todos los detalles de acuerdo? – le dice guiñándole el ojo y Nudillos sonríe.

-Nudillos vámonos! – le grita Sonic!.

Nudillos cargar a Colas en su espalda – Oigan un poco de ayuda con este! – le grita a Sonic señalando a Phili!.

-Cielos… De acuerdo! – le responde este y se acerca a tomar a Phili de un brazo y a llevarlo apoyado sobre su hombro.

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la cabaña llevando a la rastra a sus amigos – Diablos… Sí que pesa este Phili!.

-Si… Por eso te lo deje a ti – le aclara Nudillos sonriendo.

- Demonios Nudillos! – Sonic estaba muy enojado por su comentario!.

Tommy los espera en la puerta junto con los demás, y luego ve a Bean apoyado contra un árbol a un costado de la cabaña – Bean! – lo llama Tommy con su voz baja. Bean se acerca a ellos al mismo tiempo que Sonic y Nudillos quienes llevaban a Colas y Phili encima.

-Ray ve a acostarte, tenemos que hablar un poco aquí! – le ordena Sonic.

Ray ve que los demás estaban serios y decide irse sin quejarse.

Bean se veía muy serio - … Viste que paso no es cierto?... – le pregunta Tommy.

-Si lo vi… Lo mismo, pero esta vez creo que era mucho más grande y cayó en el Lago de eso estoy seguro – le responde.

- Cielos… - Tommy se ve muy preocupado.

- Esto se está poniendo muy feo, pareciera como… Si estuviéramos siendo atacados – dice Bean muy preocupado.

Sonic se veía muy pensativo – Tu qué opinas de esto? – le pregunta Tommy.

Sonic lo mira – Mañana iremos al Lago a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente.

Fin de la Parte 8! Y perdon por la demora a todos aquellos que mes seguian! En verdad lo siento! Proximamente seguire subiendo capitulos y mas Fics! Saludos!


	10. 9: Mañana de Ensayo

**Parte 9: Mañana de ensayos**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de allí.

-Señor! – dice un joven de camisa blanca mientras corría llevando una hoja de papel en su mano hacia un hombre de uniforme que se encontraba sentado en una oficina dentro de una sala llena de computadoras y de gente trabajando, – Los Satélites captaron una extraña imagen hace unos minutos sobre la atmosfera!.

Este mira al joven tranquilamente – A ver pásame ese papel – el joven se lo entrega y el hombre de uniforme, este se pone sus anteojos, pero al ver la imagen su expresión de tranquilidad pasa a una de preocupación - … Que… Qué es esto?.

En la imagen que había recibido, se veía en infrarrojo una línea que descendía de un pequeño objeto que tenía una extraña forma.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, eran las Siete de la mañana, y los jóvenes y padres ya estaban ayudando a preparar el escenario, incluyendo a Tommy, Sonic y los demás.<p>

Tommy y Dil estaban sobre el escenario junto con sus padres, Hugo estaba viendo el lugar donde irían las luces – Mmm, creo que esta tarde quedaría muy bien si utilizo el juego de luces multicolor que fabrique yo mismo por aquí – dice sonriendo.

- Porque presiento que saldrán fuegos artificiales en vez de luces? – le pregunta Dil a Tommy nervioso.

- Eso es una premonición Dil, no un presentimiento – le responde Tommy nervioso.

- M-Mejor deja tus inventos para otra ocasión Hugo – le dice su esposa un poco nerviosa.

Abajo, Adrián y Ulises estaban llevando una pila de Tablones para armar la mesa del buffet, pero se veía demasiado pesada para ellos!.

-Adonde iban estos Adrián? – le pregunta Ulises mientras sudaba por la frente.

- E-Eh bu-bueno… este… - Adrián miraba en todas direcciones.

- Ya lo olvidaste?! – le pregunta Ulises un poco enojado!.

- Bueno, no es mi culpa que tu estuvieras leyendo las pocas líneas que tienes para la obra en vez de prestarle atención al guía! – le responde este enojado!.

- Que dijiste?! – le pregunta Ulises viéndolo casi echando humo por los oídos! Cuando, por distraerse, tropieza con una roca que estaba en el camino y ambos caen con toda la pila de tablas!.

Todos se asustan por el sonido, Phili y Nudillos se acercan a ellos, y al verlos a ambos padres bajo las tablas, Nudillos agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos con una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

Al rato, sus esposas Betty y María estaban cargando las tablas casi sin ninguna dificultad mientras regañaban a sus esposos quienes iban detrás de ellas con la cabeza gacha.

Ya eran las Siete Treinta, cuando de golpe, comienza a escucharse acercándose el canto de una chica que era capaz de romper un cristal!.

Nudillos cierra su ojos y tapa sus oídos inmediatamente al igual que los demás quienes estaban preparando el escenario! A lo lejos podía ver a Angélica venir practicando su canto junto con las demás, quienes venían de su cabaña, ya listas para ensayar.

-Cielo Santo! – Nudillos mira a Susie y las demás muy enojado! – La próxima vez avisen cuando se avecina un mal como este!.

- Perdón Nudillos! No volverá a pasar! – le dice Susie!.

Angélica lo escucha y le responde inmediatamente – Nudillos tu solo apresúrate con esas tablas mientras miras a la estrella ensayar! – dice mientras se acerca al Guía, quienes las esperaba con sus libretos en la mano. Angélica toma el suyo rápidamente! – A ver... – el rostro de Angélica se pone pálido! – Que… QUE ES ESTO?! SON SOLO DOS ORACIONES! – le grita muy enfadado al Guía!.

-Pues… Si, estas en lo correcto niña – le responde el Guía sin mucho interés.

- Pero, yo creía que me elegiría a mi como la primera voz! – le admite esta!.

- Primera voz?! Por dios niña! Que estás diciendo?! Cómo crees?! – le pregunta este muy sorprendido!.

- … Como dijo?... – le pregunta Angélica sin poder entender que era lo que había oído.

- E-Eh, quise decir que el papel de primera voz le toco a esta chica! – dice dándole su libreto a Susie – Felicitaciones jovencita!.

Susie sonríe mientras Angélica queda con la boca abierta detrás de ella – Muchas gracias señor – le agradece está cortésmente y muy contenta!.

-QUE?! – Angélica no lo podía creer!.

- Pues que alivio – le dice Nudillos a Phili quienes estaban escuchando.

- No es nada jovencita – le dice el Guía a Susie.

- Pero… - Angélica no sabía que decir!.

El guía saca su altavoz y comienza a hablar - Muy bien! Ahora todos los que participan de la obra, tomen sus libretos y suban al escenario! Practicaremos un poco hasta la hora del almuerzo!.

Las personas comienzan a acercarse a tomar sus libretos, incluyendo los padres de Angélica y los demás.

Crema sale muy contenta de entre la multitud con su libreto en la mano - Mira Susie! Habrá una parte de la obra en donde ambas haremos un Dueto!.

-De verdad? Eso es genial Crema! – le dice Susie muy contenta!. Luego mira a Angélica quien se veía muy enojada – No te enojes Angélica, quién sabe? Tal vez y más tarde te agreguen más líneas que decir y tu propio momento – le dice Susie para que no se sienta mal.

Angélica se aleja bufando hacia el escenario y mira a Nudillos quien le sonreía – Ni una palabra… Me escuchaste?! – le dice amenazándolo!.

-Vengan a ensayar con su madre – les dice Ana a Mary y Clary.

- Vas a ensayar aun así con esa panza mama? – le pregunta Mary refiriéndose a la panza de ocho meses de embarazo de su madre.

- Es verdad! Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea! – le grita su esposo Mark sobre una escalera mientras colocaba algunos carteles sobre el escenario!.

Ana voltea a verlo - Mark ya te dije que todo está bien! – le grita está, muy enfadada!.

Mark se pone muy nervioso ya que él siempre fue muy sobreprotector - B-B-Bueno y-yo solo decía po- - de repente comienza a tambalearse sobre la escalera! – WHOA! – la escalera se cierra y cae sobre Jules quien justo pasaba caminando por ahí junto con Sonic y Ray.

Jules no hace tiempo de reaccionar cuando tenía a Mark encima!.

-Están bien?! – les pregunta Sonic a ambos quienes estaban inconscientes.

Ana ve esto pero no le da mucha importancia y voltea de nuevo a ver a sus hijas – Quiero cumplir mi sueño de estar sobre el escenario, además, quién sabe? Tal vez nazca Actor o Actriz!.

May y Clary le sonríen nerviosas.

-Todavía no sabes que será Ana? – le pregunta Amayo, la madre de Amy y Akary, acercándose a ella.

- La verdad le pedí al Doctor que no me lo dijera, quiero que sea sorpresa.

El Guía se acerca al escenario – Muy bien! Eso es todo por ahora, esta tarde seguiremos con algunos arreglos más y estará listo! – les grita con el altavoz a los padres y chicos que estaban ayudando con el escenario – Ahora, quienes van a actuar en la Obra suban al escenario por favor!.

Los padres y chicos que estaban ayudando dejan todo y bajan del escenario incluyendo Sonic, Tommy y los demás. Y mientras los demás se distraían bebiendo agua de unas botellas que habían sobre una mesa al lado del escenario, Tommy, Sonic y los demás aprovechan para escabullirse entre los arboles e ir al Lago.

Las chicas los ven desde el escenario – Adónde van? – se pregunta Lili.

-Ni idea – dice Kimi – Solo espero que no causen más problemas.

- Con mi hermano siempre esta esa posibilidad – comenta Lili nerviosa.

- Sonic se va de nuevo sin mí y sin decirme donde! – agrega Amy un poco enojada.

Lili y Kimi la miran y sonríen nerviosas.

Al rato, ya en el lago.

Los chicos se habían dispersado cerca de la orilla, mientras Nudillos miraba cerca de los árboles, podía notar que las cortezas estaban un poco húmedas, Phily estaba viendo la orilla, mientras Tommy estaba parado junto a Sonic viendo los alrededores del lago, mientras esperaban a Colas y Carlitos quienes se habían ido a buscar algo a la cabaña.

Phily corre y se detiene frente a ellos para tomar un poco de aire por la corrida, Tommy lo mira – Y Phily? Tu qué opinas?.

Este pone una expresión de confusión en su rostro – Bueno… Esto… Esta difícil. – le responde sin saber que decir.

Nudillos también se acerca a ellos – La corteza de los aquellos arboles cerca de la orilla esta húmeda – Nudillos se cruza de brazos – Sea quien sea, la está haciendo bien ahora.

-De que estas hablando Nudillos? – le pregunta Sonic sin entenderlo.

- Ocultan la evidencia! – dice una voz familiar detrás de Sonic y Tommy. Ambos voltean y cuando ven a Bean aparecerdetrás de ellos Sonic retrocede y Tommy cae al suelo del susto!.

- Oye ten más cuidado! Avisa la próxima vez que te aparezcas así! – le dice Sonic muy enojado!.

- Perdón! Es la costumbre, je – se disculpa Bean sonriendo.

- A que… - Tommy se pone de pie y se limpia la tierra de su camisa - Te refieres con eso Bean?.

- Que cosa? – le pregunta este.

- Con eso de que "Ocultan la evidencia".

- Ah eso! Pues es lo que yo creo – le responde este.

- Creo que esta en lo correcto! – dice una voz familiar.

Al voltear, ven a Colas acercándose con Carlitos quien traía dos pares de alteas, dos máscaras y dos tubos respiradores.

- Perdón por la demora! Estaban en la cabaña de nuestros padres así que tuvimos que escabullirnos para buscarlas! – les comenta Carlitos nervioso.

- Colas… Para que son esas cosas? – le pregunta Sonic un poco nervioso.

- Para que las uses por supuesto! – le responde Colas.

- QUE?! – Sonic se pone muy nervioso! – Colas ni lo pienses, no pienso meterme ahí abajo!.

- Qué te pasa Sonic? – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido.

- Bueno… Y-Yo-

Nudillos lo interrumpe – Sonic le teme al agua profunda – responde por él.

-Qué?! De verdad?! – le pregunta Phily muy curioso!.

- E-Es un viejo trauma! Nada más! – le responde Sonic muy nervioso!.

- No sabía nada de eso Sonic – le comenta Tommy sonriendo.

- No te sientas mal Sonic, yo también le temo a algunas cosas – le comenta Carlitos para hacerlo sentir mejor – Bueno, en realidad a muchas – agrega un poco nervioso.

- Como sea! No pienso bajar halla abajo! – les dice Sonic un poco enojado!.

- Oh sí! Si lo harás! No te gustaría ver lo que paso con tus propios ojos? – le pregunta Colas.

- N-No me interesa!.

- Gallina! Gallina! – dice Phily por detrás de Sonic haciendo gestos de broma.

- Cállate Phily o hare que confiscan todas tus golosinas – lo amenaza Sonic.

- Me callo – dice Phily quedándose quieto y muy nervioso.

- Yo te acompaño – le dice Tommy.

- De acuerdo – dice Carlitos dándole su equipo de buceo.

- Yo también, no me fije anoche ya que no se iba a poder ver nada – dice Bean.

- P-Pero Bean, solo tenemos equipo para dos personas – le advierte Carlitos.

- Fantasma… Recuerdas? – le pregunta Bean sonriendo.

- Oh... Perdón, lo había olvidado! – se disculpa Carlitos sonriendo nervioso.

- Ves? Tommy y Bean te acompañan, ahora ponte esto! – le dice Colas poniendo el equipo de buceo frente a Sonic.

- No traje ropa como para meterme al agua… - le comenta Sonic.

- No te preocupes! También te traje esto! – dice poniendo frente el su pantalones de playa – También trajimos los tuyos Tommy – le dice mientras Carlitos se los daba.

Sonic toma los pantalones – Tenias todo planeado… Verdad Colas? – le pregunta Sonic, no muy sorprendido.

- Tú me conoces – le dice este sonriendo.

Al final, Sonic se rinde.

Al rato, Sonic y Tommy ya se habían quitado su ropa dejándose solo su pantalón de playa y ya tenían puesto su equipo de buceo.

- De acuerdo, ahora creo que están listos para meterse al agua– dice Colas al verlos.

- Donde crees que cayo esa cosa? Bean – le pregunta Tommy.

Bean levanta su mano y apunta al medio del lago – Calcularía que allí – le dice.

- Ya veo – dice Tommy, quien luego mira a Sonic y sonríe - Tu primero – le dice.

Sonic lo mira nervioso!- Eh?! Pero… - de repente, Nudillos lo toma de sus pantalones, lo levanta como si fuera una maleta y lo lanza al agua!.

-Eh, no creo que eso hubiera sido necesario – le dice Tommy sonriendo nervioso.

- Créeme, lo era – le dice Nudillos mientras se limpiaba las manos – Quieres intentarlo tu también? – le pregunta Nudillos sonriendo.

- E-Este, no gracias je – responde Tommy un poco nervioso, después de eso se mete al agua junto con Bean.

Bajo el agua, el resplandor del cielo permitía ver claramente lo que había en el fondo, Tommy y Bean se encuentra a Sonic quien estaba un poco molesto, no dijo nada solo por el hecho que estaban bajo el agua, así que simplemente se une junto a Bean y Tommy.

Tommy y Sonic ven a Bean nadar sin ninguna clase de equipo y podía moverse libremente bajo el agua, lo que realmente les sorprendió.

Los tres siguen su camino nadando, ven algunos peces y tortugas nadando en el camino, Sonic toma una pequeña tortuga que pasaba junto a el para acariciarla, sin embargo a esta no le agrado para nada, así que le muerde la mano y este pone una expresión de dolor en su rostro, y una tortuga de un tamaño mucho mayor que pasaba por ahí lo ve y lo embiste de frente golpeándolo en su estómago, mientras Tommy y Bean mirabas ese espectáculo, Sonic suelta a la pequeña tortuga la cual se va con la mayor y se alejan de allí, Sonic mira un poco enojado a Bean y Tommy quienes en vez de ayudarlo solo les faltaba las palomitas y un sofá para disfrutar del espectáculo. Estos le sonríen y los tres siguen camino.

Tommy se da cuenta de que ya estaban llegando al centro, por lo tanto el lago se volvería más profundo.

Pero de repente se topan con un enorme hoyo en el centro del lago, un hoyo que parecía que no tenía fin y que si alguno de ellos cayera dentro de él, posiblemente no saldría!...

Los tres quedaron impactados al ver eso y decidieron que era momento de subir a la superficie! Sin embargo Sonic decide acercarse un poco más para observar más de cerca, Tommy y Bean voltean a verlo, cuando de repente una especie de corriente de agua que sale de la nada atrapa a Sonic y lo arrastra rápidamente lejos del hoyo!.

Tommy y Bean actúan rápidamente y comienza a perseguirlo lo más rápido que podían!.

Sonic estaba desesperado! Estaba siendo arrastrado contra el fondo del lago bruscamente por una corriente de agua chocando Rocas y plantas!. De golpe, ve una especie de pared a lo lejos, y logra distinguir un gran conducto con rejas que le seguían unos ventiladores!.

Sonic trata rápidamente de sujetarse de lo que podía ya que sabía que si era arrastrado un poco más podría ser cortado en pedazos!.

Sonic logra sujetarse de una plantas que estaban a unos metros del gran conducto, pero estás comienzan a quebrarse de a poco, Sonic trata de sujetarse de unos rocas que estaban a un lado rápidamente antes de que las plantas se quebraran!.

Sin soltarse, estirando una de sus manos, trata de sujetarse de una de las rocas desesperadamente, pero ahí es cuando la planta se quiebra completamente y Sonic es arrastrado hacia el conducto!.

Por suerte, logra sujetarse con ambas manos de una de las rejas, quedando a solo cinco metros de las aspas del enorme conducto!.

Con toda su fuerza, Sonic consigue estirarse hasta sujetar un borde afuera, pero al mirar hacia dentro del conducto y más allá de las aspas del ventilador y la oscuridad, distingue una leve luz.

Sonic se queda un momento viendo, pero se da cuenta de que ese no era el mejor momento dada la situación en la que se encontraba. Lentamente, empieza a salir fuera del alcance de las aspas y de la corriente que lo empujaba, hasta que finalmente consigue ponerse a salvo donde la corriente ya no lo atraparía y rápidamente sube a la superficie!.

Afuera, Colas y los demás estaban esperando por ellos, un poco preocupados.

Colas estaba caminando en círculos de brazos cruzados, bastante preocupado.

-_De acuerdo amigos es hora del desayuno así que todos por favor acompáñenme a la Cafetería! _– escuchan la voz del guía a lo lejos.

- Colas… - Phili mira a Colas un poco preocupado.

- Que pasa que se tardan tanto?! Nos van a descubrir si seguimos aquí más tiempo! – le pregunta Nudillos a Colas también preocupado.

En ese momento, las chicas llegan para buscarlos.

- Hey estrella, que tal el ensayo? – le pregunta Nudillos sonriendo a Angélica.

Esta se acerca a él y lo toma de sus rastas y lo pone su rostro frente al suyo!.

- A-Angélica... que haces?! – le pregunta Susie muy asombrada!.

Carlitos se asusta al ver esto y Nudillos la mira realmente asombrado! – Te dije que no dijeras ni una palabra al respecto… – le dice esta con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-… De acuerdo – le responde Nudillos un poco nervioso y esta lo suelta. Nudillos mira a Carlitos asombrado – Cielos…

- Que están haciendo aquí? – les pregunta Kimi al verlos a todos un poco preocupados - … Porque esas caras chicos?.

- Philiberto, ya estuviste haciendo de las tuyas?! – le pregunta Lili un poco enojada.

- No hice nada Liliana! Déjame en paz – le responde Phili.

- Sonic! Donde esta Sonic?! – pregunta Amy tomando a Colas de su camisa!.

- Es verdad, donde están Sonic y Tommy? Creímos verlos con ustedes hace unos momentos – dice Crema.

- Este… - Colas se pone muy nervioso y mira hacia otro lado al ver el rostro de enojo de Amy!.

- Están halla abajo – le responde Phili señalando al lago.

- Están nadando? – le pregunta Lili.

- En realidad están buceando.

- Que?!.

- Phili guarda silencio! – le dice Colas muy nervioso al ver que había sido desenmascarado!.

Colas mira a Amy a los ojos y se da cuenta de la furia que esta tenía en sus ojos, este le sonríe nervioso.

-Miren! Halla esta Sonic! – dice Carlitos señalando al otro del lago.

Todos voltean, y a lo lejos podían ver a Sonic saliendo del agua arrastrándose hacia la orilla exhausto!.

Amy suelta a Colas quien cae al piso - Sonic estas bien?! – le grita desde el otro lado del lago!.

Sonic se quita el equipo de buceo y se recuesta exhausto en la orilla, estaba un poco lastimado en sus brazos, piernas y pecho.

En ese momento Tommy y Bean salen del lago justo donde se encontraba Sonic!.

Tommy se quita su equipo rápidamente y corre hacia el – Sonic! Amigo te encuentras bien?! – le pregunta muy preocupado, luego ve sus raspones y cortes – Que paso halla abajo?!.

Bean se acerca también y Sonic se pone de pie y comienza a estirarse.

Luego mira a Tommy seriamente – Tommy, hay alguna fábrica o algo parecido por aquí cerca?.

- Eh, no para nada, porque lo preguntas? – le responde Tommy un poco confundido.

En ese momento Sonic se voltea y ve la montaña del recorrido y da cuenta de que el conducto que iba en dirección hacia ella – Bean, hay algo en la cima de esa montaña? – le pregunta señalándola.

Bean alza su vista hacia ella – No que yo sepa, y eso que eh estado aquí desde hace más de un siglo – le responde.

Sonic se queda viendo fijamente la montaña - Presiento que las cosas se van a poner muy feas...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la Parte 9! Y perdón por la demora a todos aquellos que mes seguían! En verdad lo siento! Próximamente seguiré subiendo capítulos y más Fics! Saludos!<strong>


	11. 10: Anécdotas y Caos

**Parte 10: Anécdotas y Caos en la Cafetería!**

Al ver esto, Colas, Amy y los demás corren hacia el otro lado del lago para ver que había pasado!.

Y entre los arboles por detrás de ellos, se encontraba Luckson, quien al verlos se oculta detrás de un árbol rápidamente!.

-Demonios! – dice furioso! – Que hacen esos mocosos por aquí? - Luego se asoma y ve a los chicos dar la vuelta al lago corriendo para ver cómo estaba Sonic.

Colas corre hacia Sonic y se arrodilla para ver sus heridas! – Cielos! Que t- Amy aparece por detrás de él y lo empuja para abrazar a Sonic con mucha fuerza con lagrimas en sus ojos!.

- Sonic! Estaba tan preocupada! – dice mientras lo abraza, Sonic pone una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro ya que Amy abrazaba con fuerza sobre sus heridas!.

- Eso no se ve bien – dice Susie viendo a las demás mientras Amy abrazaba a Sonic.

- Eh, Amy, no creo que Sonic lo esté pasando bien – le dice Lili un poco nerviosa mientras mira ella y las demás miran la expresión de sufrimiento Sonic.

Amy lo suelta y mira sus raspones y heridas – Estas heridas! – Amy se pone de pie, toma a colas de su camisa y lo levanta del suelo! – Esto es tu culpa! – le dice enfadada viéndolo a los ojos!.

Colas sudaba de los nervios mientras veía a Amy a los ojos! – E-Eh, solo lo hice para que viera que no había nada que temer! N-No esperaba que pasara esto! – le dice Colas muy nervioso y asustado!.

Lili se para entre ambos – Y-Ya Amy, contrólate – dice apoyando su mano en el hombro de Amy.

Nudillos se acerca a Sonic quien aun estaba recostado – Que te paso viejo? Pareces un trapo viejo y rasgado – le dice un poco en motivo de burla.

- Así te iba a dejar yo si seguías hablando Equidna – le dice Angélica viéndolo molesta!.

- Ja! No me podrías tocar ni un pelo Angélica – le dice Nudillos burlonamente.

- Quieres apostar?.

- Nada de eso Nudillos, hay algo en esa montaña – dice Sonic señalando hacia atrás a la gran montaña del recorrido.

- A que te refieres? – le pregunta Tommy un poco confundido.

- Me refiero a que un conducto que iba en dirección hacia "allá" – dice señalando la montaña –Casi me corta en pedazos!.

- Eso fue lo que te paso? – le pregunta Colas acercándose nuevamente a él.

- Así es.

Tommy mira hacia la montaña – Pues entonces será mejor que echemos un vistazo por allá arriba mas tarde.

-Tienes razón – le dice Sonic quien luego mira a Colas – Colas…

- Dime Sonic – le dice este viéndolo seriamente.

- … Trajiste el equipo de auxilio?...

Colas mira las heridas de Sonic y queda con una expresión de tonto en su rostro, lo había olvidado completamente! - … Eh…

-Increíble – dice Kimi mientras se arrodilla al lado de Sonic y luego mira a Carlitos – Carlitos ve a buscar el equipo de auxilio – le ordena su hermana.

- E-En seguida! – dice mientras sale corriendo hacia el campamento!.

- Oye y tráenos a Sonic y a mi algo de nuestra ropa! Esta arriba de nuestras camas! – le grita Tommy!.

- D-De acuerdo! – le responde Carlitos mientras seguía corriendo!.

- O-Oye Kimi, sabes lo que vas a hacer?– le pregunta Sonic sonriendo nervioso.

- No, pero tú me salvaste allá arriba – refiriéndose a su caída en la montaña - Lo menos que puedo hacer seria tratar de curar tus heridas – le responde sonriendo.

– Si es así… Déjame ayudarte Kimi! – dice Amy muy decidida parándose frente a Sonic!.

-A-Amy… – dice Sonic viéndola nervioso!.

- Yo siempre atendía las heridas de Sonic después de los combates!Podría decir que soy su enfermera personal!Así que no te preocupes por nada Kimi – le dice sonriendo con un pulgar arriba a Kimi! – Si quieres hasta te puedo ayudar a cambiarte Sonic!.

- No gracias.

A lo lejos, Luckson aun los estaba observando – Estos chicos no tienen idea en lo que se están metiendo…

Más tarde, en la Cafetería.

La Cafetería estaba casi llena, Dil y Ray estaban sentados en una mesa con otros chicos incluyendo a Akari, May y Clary, Milk, la hermana mayor de Crema,había elegido solo comida vegetariana y estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

-Milk! – la llama Dil desde su mesa – Ven! Aquí tenemos lugar! – le grita sonriendo.

Milk ve el desorden en la mesa de los niños, algunos riéndose, otros parados sobre sus sillas gritando y otros arrojándose comida.

Milk respira profundamente y decide sentarse en esa mesa del caos.

Mientras,Hugo y Jules estaban sentados con los demás padres en una larga mesa esperando a que llegaran sus hijos, mientras que Ulises y Betty estaban en la barra eligiendo su comida.

Ulises había puesto un poco de arroz con ensalada en su plato, cuando de repente su esposa se lo quita de las manos!.

-Oye Betty que haces?! – le pregunta Ulises muy confundido.

- Es por esto que estas tan flacucho! Toma… - le dice tirando toda la comida que había en su plato y poniéndole un enorme y jugoso bistec con puré y mucha salsa! – Esto es comida de verdad.

- Betty sabes muy bien que a mí me cae muy pesada y después hasta me cuesta caminar! – le dice Ulises muy nervioso!.

Betty pone una cara de desilusión – Me pregunto adonde fue a parar Ulises, el "Búfalo embravecido" que solías ser… - le dice con la intención de convencerlo.

Ulises queda sorprendido por lo que su esposa había dicho – E-… E-Ese se quedó en los Ochentas! Y no va a volver ahora!.

-Que te comas esto te digo! – le ordena Betty tratando de que Ulises tome el plato y ambos comienzan una pequeña discusión.

Todos observan a Ulises y Betty desde la mesa.

- Esos dos,no han cambiado nada – dice Jules sonriendo.

- Es verdad – agrega Hugo sonriendo - Pensar que ya paso tanto tiempo.

- Hay tantos recuerdos de esa época… tantas anécdotas – agrega Didi.

- Si fuéramos los de aquel entonces, en este momento estaríamos en las orillas del lago haciendo una parrillada y nadando eso se los aseguro – agrega Julio riendo.

- Si estuviéramos… los que estábamos en aquel entonces… - agrega Carlos en un tono depresivo...

Todos quedan en silencio, mientras Carlos, Jules y Amayo miran hacia el suelo, deprimidos.

Hugo mira los rostros tristes de todos, Kira pone una mano sobre la espalda de su esposo tratando de acompañarlo en el sufrimiento, Hugo se pone de pie - Recuerden que cumplimos nuestros objetivos! – Ahora todos los miraban fijamente – Algunos… - Hugo se pone firme - Algunos hicimos promesas… Promesas de que no daríamos marcha atrás y no recordaríamos el pasado con tristeza! Todos cumplimos nuestra palabra y seguimos adelante! – Jules, Amayo y Carlos alzan la mirada y miran a Hugo, firmemente – Ahora no tenemos que mirar por nosotros, sino que debemos mirar por los chicos, ellos están viviendo su momento ahora! – Didi se emociona mientras escucha a su esposo - Esta es su era!.

Todos comprenden las palabras de Hugo y cambian sus rostros tristes a unos más decididos.

Kira se pone de pie – Yo no… - dice viendo a su esposo – Yo no forme parte de su pasado… y tal vez no hallamos vivido tantas cosas juntos – todos la miraban – Pero estoy muy agradecida de haberlos conocido, y de que me hayan aceptado como si siempre hubiera estado con ustedes – les dice sonriendo.

Todos sonríen por su comentario, Kira aun tenía su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo,y Carlos la toma y la mira a los ojos sonriendo – Yo también, me alegro de haberte conocido – Kira sonríe emocionada.

En eso, los chicos entran a la Cafetería, y sus padres voltean a verlos.

- SONIC! – grita Jules al ver a su hijo vendado en su cabeza y lleno de banditas en sus piernas y brazos! – QUE TE PASO?!.

- Este… - Sonic se queda pensativo.

- Sonic quiso saltar al lago desde los arboles de la orilla – responde Nudillos.

- Los arboles?... Pero si el árbol más cercano esta a diez metros del lago! – dice Jules!.

- Lo sé, un poco estúpido de parte de Sonic verdad? – dice Nudillos sonriendo burlonamente a Sonic quien lo miraba un poco enojado.

- No se preocupe! Yo misma le di primeros auxilios! – le dice Amy a Jules sonriendo – Fueron solo unos rasguños, no hay ningún problema – le dice riéndose un poco nerviosa sabiendo que Sonic en realidad estuvo a punto de morir!.

- Oh… Bueno – Jules mira a Sonic – S-Sonic… No vayas a intentar de nuevo algo tan tonto! – lo regaña su padre.

- Gracias, Nudillos… - le dice Sonic sonriendo entre dientes y muy enojado.

- Cuando quieras Sonic – le dice Nudillos sonriendo.

- Crema! – Crema voltea al oír que la llaman y eran May y Clary desde su mesa – Ven! Te dejamos un lugar entre nosotras!.

- Ok! – Crema voltea a ver a los demás – Hablamos luego chicos – les dice sonriendo.

- De acuerdo – le responde Tommy sonriendo.

De repente, Nudillos huele algo – Que… es ese aroma?.

Phili voltea a ver la barra de comidas y queda helado!.

Nudillos se da cuenta de esto y se acerca a el – Phili que t- - Nudillos también queda helado al mirar hacia la barra!.

El Cocinero sale de la cocina sosteniendo una fuente con un enorme y jugoso trozo de carne de Cerdo asada!-Disfruten del especial! Quien quiera un pedazo tendrá que darse prisa! – les grita el cocinero sonriendo a todas personas dentro!.

- Que? – pregunta Angélica – De que está hablando ese tipo? – pregunta.

- Ni idea – le responde Susie.

- Oye Hedgehog tu sabes de qu- - Angélica queda en silencio al ver la expresión de Sonic hacia ese pedazo de carne, inclusive Tommy también estaba así…

Un silencio invade el lugar.

Las mujeres, sin contar a Betty y a María, miraban extrañadas desde sus mesas al cocinero por lo que había dicho, sin embargo,todos los hombres, sin contar a Adrián y Ulises, se habían puesto de pie ya que entendían perfectamente el por qué lo había dicho..

Phili y Nudillos, se miran entre si seriamente.

Algunos de los mayores se miraban entre si nerviosos, mientras a algunos se les hacía agua la boca…

Todos esperaban solo el momento exacto… para correr hacia ese trozo de carne!.

- EL PRIMER BOCADO… - todos voltean y ven a Betty! – SERA MIO! – grita muy decidida y corre rápidamente hacia la barra y para todos eso fue como la señal de "Largada!" y comienzan a correr hacia la barra!.

-Lo siento Nudillos… - dice Phili.

Nudillos voltea a verlo y Phili le aplasta una barra de chocolate en la cara y sale corriendo en dirección hacia la barra!.

-AHH! – Nudillos enfurece mientras se limpia el chocolate de los ojos! – PHILI TE VOY A MATAR!.

Cuando Nudillos trata de moverse alguien pone un pie en frente de él y lo hace caer!.

-Lo siento Nudillos, tu sabes cómo es esto! – le dice Sonic sonriendo mientras corre en dirección a la barra! Nudillos estaba que echaba humo por los oídos y se pone de pie y también corre hacia la barra!.

Todos los hombres se empujaban entre si contra la barra, todos peleaban para poder tomar al menos un pedazo de esa jugosa carne!.

Atrás de todo ese caos, estaba Carlitos – E-Este, permiso, quiero tomar un trozo yo también – decía muy nervioso mientras sostenía su plato, nadie lo escuchaba.

Nudillos se acerca a el - Y así piensas conseguir un poco?! – le pregunta muy molesto!.

-B-Bueno yo…

- Déjame que yo te enseñe que debes hacer en estas situaciones! – le dice con una mirada muy decidida mientras sujeta a Carlitos de su camisa!

- E-Espera que estas pensan- Who! – Nudillos lo empuja dentro de la multitud, pero más que ayudarlo parecía como si lo estuviera usando como escudo humano! Carlitos choca contra la espalda de todos con mucha presión y los hace a un lado hasta que llegan a la barra!.

Nudillos lo suelta – Ves Carlitos? Así es como se tienen que hacer las cosas – le dice sonriendo mientras se sirve un pedazo de carne, Carlitos en cambio, estaba con la boca abierta, todo despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y con sus lentes rotos.

Tommy aparece detrás de Nudillos - Nudillos no deberías aprovecharte de la situación así – le dice Tommy un poco molesto por cómo había dejado a Carlitos.

Nudillos sigue comiendo como si nada – Sin embargo tu re aprovechaste y te escabulliste detrás nuestro para poder llegar también, verdad?.

Tommy queda sorprendido y sonríe nervioso mientras logra tomar un trozo de carne – B-Bueno, lo hice solo porque no tenía otra opción en ese momento!.

-Si… seguro…

- ATRÁS BESTIAS! ESPEREN SU TURNO! – grita Betty, quien junto con María, tratan de que los hombres no se queden con todos los trozos de carne!.

Todos los hombres se quejaban mientras trataban de avanzar! Inclusive entre ellos estaban Hugo, Jules, Carlos, Mike y Julio!.

- OIGAN USTEDES DOS YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR Y HAGANSE A UN LADO! – les grita Julio muy molesto de entre la multitud!.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer, esas dos no tienen remedio! – dice Hugo un poco enojado también!.

- UY! YA PAREN BESTIAS DEJEN DE ARMAR ESCANDALO! -les grita Angelica furiosa!

- Los hombres son así cuando se trata de comida Angélica - le comenta Amy un poco nerviosa.

- MAMA! YA BASTA! – grita Lili mientras se esconde bajo la mesa donde estaba sentada con las demás y se tapa la cara la cual estaba color tomate de la vergüenza!.

- ESO MAMA! ESE ES EL ESPIRITU! – grita Phili quien se encontraba entre la multitud apoyando a su madre!.

Desde la mesa, Adrian y Ulises se agarran la cabeza avergonzados por el escándalo que estaban armando sus esposas.

Didi palmea la espalda de Ulises - B-Bueno ellas siempre lograban llamar la atención de esa manera, verdad? - le pregunta a las demás y todas asienten con la cabeza.

En la mesa de los menores, los niños se habían descontrolado y comenzaron una guerra de comida!. Eso, sumado al caos que se estaba dando en la barra por la Carne, hicieron que la Cafetería se convirtiera en un desorden total!.

Crema y Milk observaban todo ese caos desde sus sillas – Es bueno que estés aquí conmigo mocosa – le dice Milk cruzada de brazos y un poco molesta por todo el desorden.

Crema la mira confundida – Me hace dar cuenta que las únicas con un poco de cordura somos las de la familia Rabbit – le dice Milk, Crema le sonríe.

Pero mientras tanto, en otro lugar alejado de allí.

La luz de una enorme pantalla ilumina el rostro de Luckson, quien se encontraba en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, lo único que se podía ver era su rostro frente a la gran pantalla.

_-Ya se acerca el momento, no tenemos que cometer ningún error, todo tiene que salir perfecto… Me entiende?... –_ le pregunta una voz que salía del monitor, aunque no se podía ver el rostro de quien le estaba hablando.

- Por supuesto que si señor – le responde Luckson muy tranquilo.

- …_Ah habido algún inconveniente el dia de hoy? – _le pregunta la voz.

En ese momento, Luckson se pone nervioso y comienza a sudar como un caballo! – E-Eh, este, bueno, vera esta esté Hedgehog y un par niños que b-bueno siempre andan merodeando por allí y husmeando, bueno, este, c-creo que sospechan algo p-p-pero no se haga ningún problema! Todo saldrá perfecto son solo unos niños!.

Luckson se queda sonriendo nervioso a la pantalla esperando una respuesta…

- _… Un Hedgehog dices?... _

_- _Eh… Si por qué? – pregunta Luckson un poco confundido…

-_ … Por casualidad este Hedgehog tiene el cabello azul y erizado?..._

Luckson queda sorprendido al oir esto! – S-Si… Como lo sabe señor?.

_- IDIOTA! DIME SU NOMBRE! YA! – le grita la voz!._

_- _E-EN SEGUIDA! – le responde Luckson corriendo hacia una mesa que estaba detrás de él y empieza a revolver los papeles rápidamente buscando algo, hasta que finalmente encuentra lo que buscaba, la lista de las personas en el Campamento!.

Rápidamente corre hacia la pantalla de nuevo y se pone a revisar la lista! – S-Si mal no recuerdo estos mocosos están en la cabaña E! – dice mientras revisa los nombres y las fotos, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra y pone la foto de Sonic frente a la pantalla! – S-su nombre es Sonikku Hedgehog!.

-…_ Sonikku Hedgehog… - _Luckson se encontraba muy confundido… - _Sonic, The Hedgehog…_

- E-Eh no señor, aquí dice Sonikku He-

- _YA SE COMO SE LLAMA IDIOTA!_ – le grita y Luckson salta del susto que le dio! – _Con que él está aquí también… _- Luckson mira confundido hacia la pantalla – _Va a ser un gran problema._

- Señor… Acaso usted ya lo conoce?...

-_ Si, y te voy decir que ese chico nos va a arruinar… - _Luckson no podía creer que le conociera! – _Ese chico va a pagar… Pagará por todo lo que me paso… Y LO HARA JUNTO CON TODOS LOS DEMAS! – _grita enfurecido! – _SONIC, EL ERIZO!._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la Parte 10! Perdón por la tardanza! Por suerte ahora llegan las vacaciones y tendré mayor libertad para escribir y diseñar! Espero y los haya entretenido! :)<strong>


	12. 11: Se quien eres

**MIL DISCULPAS A AQUELLOS NUEVOS QUE SE HAN SUMADO A LEER ESTE FIC Y A AQUELLOS QUE YA ME SEUIAN! ESTAMOS A DOS MESES DE TERMINAR EL AÑO Y LAS COSAS SE HAN COMPLICADO UN POCO! PEROAQUI TIENEN LA CONTINUACION :D ESPERO Y LA DISFRUTEN!.**

**Capítulo 11: Se quién eres.**

Una leve brisa soplaba sobre el bosque, y a lo lejos, detrás de las montañas, se podían divisar unas nubes tormentosas.

En la cabaña principal.

El Guía estaba sentado en un sofá bebiendo una cerveza mientras veía el informe del clima.

La mujer en el Noticiero marcaba fuertes vientos y posibilidad de chaparrones repentinos en toda una zona marcada con un color rojo.

Este mira desinteresado la tv, cuando se escucha a alguien abrir la puerta y entrar a la cabaña. El guía voltea la cabeza y ve a Bean entrar a la habitación.

El Guía voltea nuevamente, toma un trago de cerveza y sigue mirando la Tv - Donde has estado Bean?.

-Yo… Estuve mostrándole los alrededores a un grupo – le responde este rápidamente y sonriendo.

- Ya veo, Bean no te desaparezcas tanto, sabes que puedo necesitar de tu ayuda en cualquier momento, no sé qué es lo quete la pasas haciendo, pero estos días te desapareces más a menudo que nunca- le dice el Guía viéndolo con una expresión un poco molesta pero con un tono de voz calmo.

- Lo siento…

- Neh, no hay problema, solo quiero que avises cuando salgas por allí, está bien? – le pregunta sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, lo hare – le responde Bean sonriendo.

- Ah y a propósito, vigila que nadie salga de la zona del Campamento hoy, el informe dice que podrían venir fuertes vientos y llover "un poco", Ja! Es gracioso, eh trabajado tanto aquí que con solo ver las nubes que se están aproximando puedo adivinar que una fuerte tormenta se aproxima – le explica el Guía.

Bean mira hacia la Tv y pone una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

El guía mira su reloj y se pone de pie – Bueno, será mejor que valla a ver si ya hay gente para ensayar, esto es malo, porque si llueve de seguro tendremos que suspender la obra, o hacerla bajo techo, el problema sería donde… - dice el guía poniéndose a pensar.

Mientras, en la Cabaña de los chicos

Ya todos estaban con sus estómagos llenos, Carlitos estaba doblando sus camisas, Phil y Nudillos ambos estaban recostados en sus camas con las barrigas llenas, Dil estaba asomado por la ventana con unos binoculares, Colas estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro y Tommy estaba apoyando contra la pared viendo algunas imágenes del bosque que había grabado con su cámara.

De repente algo llama la atención de Tommy, y era Sonic, quien pasaba por en frente de el con una mochila en su espalda.

- Adónde vas? – le pregunta Tommy cerrando su cámara.

- Voy a las montañas, es mejor que me apresure así llego antes de que comience la obra o mi padre se va a dar cuenta – dice acomodando su erizado cabello y poniendo una gorra.

- Que?! Oye espera un momento! – le dice Tommy parándose frente a él.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunta Sonic confundido.

- Piensas ir solo?! – le pregunta Tommy.

- Es mejor así, si no nuestros padres se van a dar cuenta.

- Y crees que no se van a dar cuenta igual si tu te vas?.

- Sonic mejor escucha a Tommy, no es buena idea – agrega Colas cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

- Eso viejo! – salta Phil de su cama! - Tenemos los estómagos llenos, vas a tardar una eternidad en subir, mejor espera al menos una hora a que la comida baje – dice recostándose de nuevo.

- Phil… - Colas lo mira seriamente.

- Que?...

- Bueno, en sí, Phil tiene razón amigo! Esperemos y vayamos juntos, no es buena idea que vayas solo – le dice Tommy tomándolo de sus hombros.

- Oye no te preocupes amigo – le dice Sonic sonriendo – Con esa última comida recupere todas mis energías.

- Y qué hay de tus heridas? – le pregunta Carlitos sentando en su cama.

- Estas? – Pregunta Sonic mostrando sus brazos – Eh tenido peores antes, y mucho – le responde sonriendo.

- Hablas de las que yo te hice? – le pregunta Nudillos sonriendo desde su cama.

- Ja, tu nunca me tocaste un pelo Nudillos – le responde Sonic sonriendo.

- Aun siendo así – dice Nudillos bajándose de su cama y caminando hacia Sonic – No es buena idea que vallas solo.

Sonic lo mira como diciendo "amigo… que?" – Oh no… Tú también Nudillos?

- Sip, además no voy a permitir que vayas tu solo a divertirte – le responde sonriendo.

- Irse? Adonde te vas hermano? Yo ire contigo! – pregunta Ray saliendo de la nada asomándose por la ventana.

Sonic lo mira – Eh…

- Oye ahí viene Akira! – le dice Dil señalando hacia afuera.

- Ray dónde estás?! – se escucha la voz de Akira buscándolo.

- Bueno no importa, será mejor que sigua con mi huida! – dice Ray muy nervioso y sale corriendo.

Todos exhalas tranquilos – Esto no me gusta nada, mantener a mi hermano engañado de esta manera…

- No creo que sea buena idea que él se entere Sonic… - le dice Colas.

- Lo sé, pero aun asi…

- Y qué les decimos a las chicas? – pregunta Dil cambiando de tema.

- Decirnos qué? - pregunta Angélica entrando por la puerta y, sin querer, golpeando a Tommy por la espalda quien cae sobre Sonic y Nudillos.

Todos la miran - No golpees la puerta Angélica, pasa cuando quieras, eres siempre bienvenida aquí – le dice Nudillos, sarcásticamente claro está, y un poco molesto también.

-Alguien dijo algo? – Pregunta Angélica burlándose de nudillo.

- Ya basta ustedes dos! – dice Susie entrando junto con las demás a la cabaña – Que tenían que decirnos chicos?.

- Subiremos a la montaña dentro de aproximadamente… - Colas mira su reloj – Cincuenta y un minutos, quieren venir?.

- A la montaña?... – Susie queda confundida - Para qu… Ohhhh acaso quieren ir a echar un vistazo por lo que te paso Sonic? – le pregunta viéndolo.

- Así es, quede con este extraño sentimiento desde que salí del lago, y quiero saber si hay algo ahí o no, nada más.

- Y nosotros queríamos saber, ustedes vendrán con nosotros? – les pregunta Colas acercándose a ellas.

Todas se miran entre ellas.

-Yo ire! Acompañare a Sonic a donde sea! – dice Amy aferrándose del brazo de Sonic!.

- O-Oye Amy… - Sonic se pone nervioso y trata de que lo suelte.

- Amy no puedes! – le dice Susie!.

- Que!? Porque!? – le pregunta Amy aun aferrada de Sonic.

- Tienes un papel en la obra y no puedes faltar, si lo haces puede que descubran a los chicos – le dice Susie poniendo el guion que le tocaba interpretar a Amy en frente de sus ojos.

- P-pero…

- No hay peros – le dice Susie firmemente.

- Lo siento chicos, todas tenemos papeles en la obra – dice kimi mostrando el suyo al igual que todas las demás.

- Lo lamento, pero no vamos a estar disponibles para ustedes – les dice Angélica refregando su guion en la cara de Nudillos.

- Pero nosotros pensábamos salir en media hora… - les dice Colas.

Todas se miran – En ese caso… podríamos acompañarlos – dice Kimi.

- Si! – dice Amy aferrándose feliz del brazo de Sonic.

- Porque yo? – se pregunta Sonic.

- Por que tenemos que acompañarlos? Acaso tienen miedo de perderse? – les pregunta Angelica enfadada!.

- Es verdad, tu mejor quédate Angélica no vaya a ser que te resbales y caigas al vacio y yo tenga que saltar a rescatarte – le dice Nudillos.

- Que dijiste?!.

- Lo que oíste!.

- _"Comenzaremos con el último ensayo para la Obra! Los que tengan un papel deben presentarse rápidamente! Los que no, están libres!". – _se escucha al guía con su alta voz.

- Ja! Bueno creo que con esto ya no podremos ir con ustedes – dice Angélica sonriendo.

- Mejor si tu no vas! Siempre hay que estar cuidándote! – le dice Nudillos.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo! Yo no te pago! – le responde Angélica enfadada!.

- Oigan ya basta! Parecen casados! Se la pasan todo el tiempo peleando por tonterías! – les dice Susie quien ya estaba enfadada!.

Nudillos y Angelica se miran – QUE NOSOTROS QUE?!.

-Que ya basta! – les dice Susie! Y luego mira a Tommy y los demás – No podremos acompañarlos chicos, adelantaron el horario de ensayo, asi que…

- No hay problema! – les dice Sonic sonriendo mientras se quita a Amy de encima, quien se había puesto muy triste – Ire yo solo!.

Todos empiezan a tratar de convencerlo de que no era una buena idea, mientras tanto afuera, apoyados contra la ventana, estaban Ray y Akira escuchando su conversación…

* * *

><p>Al momento, todos salían de la cabaña con Sonic al frente caminando a un paso acelerado.<p>

-Sonic! Iremos contigo! – le dice Tommy!.

- Chicos no se preocupen volveré para antes q comience la obra! – les dice Sonic para que dejen de perseguirlo!.

- Para antes de la obra la obra comienza a las Ocho de la noche Sonic y son las Dos de la tarde! – le dice Colas.

- Sonic no me hagas tener q sentarte – le dice Nudillos.

Ya estaban en la entrada del Campamento y Sonic voltea verlos – Chicos ire yo solo! No se preocupen les digo que no va a pasar nada! – al voltear para salir del Campamento se topa con el pecho de alguien, mira arriba y ve al Guardabosques!.

- Adónde va con tanta prisa señor Hedgehog?.

- E-eh… Yo… Iba a dar un paseo nada más.

- Lo siento joven, pero nadie tiene permitido salir al bosque el dia de hoy – le dice bajando la barrera de cruce.

- Que?! Pero si el Guía dijo que podíamos! – le dice Sonic enfadado!.

- El pronóstico indica fuertes vientos y lluvias, nadie puede salir por allí solo ni acompañado – dice viendo a los demás.

Sonic agacha la cabeza – Una simple barrera no podrá conmigo…

El guardabosques se agacha – Hay algo ahí afuera que de seguro podrá contigo, Sonic el Erizo… - Sonic queda helado – Y esta vez, no tienes la fuerza para combatirlo... - le dice al oído.

Sonic queda helado y mira al Guardabosques a la cara! Este solo le sonríe…

-Sonic?! – se escucha la voz de Jules.

Sonic se asusta y voltea rápidamente! – A-Ah papa!.

Jules se acerca a ellos - Ocurre algo señor? – le pregunta al guardabosques.

-No señor, solo le decía a su hijo que no fuera a salir del Campamento por la tormenta que se aproxima! – dice señalando hacia atrás y ahí Jules ve las nubes oscuras – Manténgalos vigilados si puede por favor – le pide sonriendo.

- QUE?! – exclaman todos los demas sin contar a las chicas!.

- No hay problema señor – Jules pone una mano sobre el hombro de Sonic y voltea a ver a los demás – ya oyeron al guardabosques chicos! Nada de salir del Campamento está claro?!.

Todos agachan la cabeza – De acuerdo – dicen todos.

- Gracias por detenerlos señor – le dice Jules.

- No hay ningún problema! Ese es mi deber – le dice y mientras se aleja le da a Sonic una última sonrisa y este se queda viéndolo muy nervioso por lo que había dicho.

- Hijo ven conmigo, necesito de tu ayuda con algunas cosas – le dice Jules.

Este se va y Sonic queda quieto viendo al suelo y luego hacia el cielo – Todos se acercan rápidamente a el.

-Al parecer su pequeña excursión quedo cancelada – dice Angélica burlonamente y sonriendo.

- Angélica no puedes quedarte callada un momento no? – le pregunta Nudillos.

- Yo puedo decir lo que quiera Echidna me oiste?!.

- Cielos ese Guardabosques nos arruino la fiesta!.

En esto, Tommy se da cuenta de que Sonic estaba raro y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Que pasa Sonic?...

- No es bueno…

Todos lo miran extrañados..

- Qué cosa?..

-Todo…

Todos se miran confundidos.

- Ese guardabosque me llamo por el apodo de mi mundo…

Todos lo miran sorprendidos!.

- QUE?!.

- Eso…

- Eso no es coincidencia Sonic! – le dice Colas!.

Todos ahora estaban muy preocupados

- Qué demonios está pasando en este Campamento?! – pregunta Nudillos sudando de los nervios.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no lejos de allí.

Akira ve a Ray metiéndose dentro del bosque.

- Adónde vas Ray?.

- Algo raro paso con mi hermano y quiero saber que es! – dice muy decidido! – Ire a la montaña! – Ray comienza su marcha.

- Puedo ir contigo?...

Ray voltea y mira a Akari quien estaba parada frente - … De acuerdo… Pero si me molestas mucho hare que des la vuelta y vuelvas sola al Campamento!.

- No te preocupes! – le dice Akari firmemente y luego se sonroja!.

Ray la mira y traga saliba viendo lo que se venia - De acuerdo, vamos!.

Ambos se adentran en el bosque, y un panorama tormentos se divisaba por detrás de las montañas…

La tormenta ya estaba acerca…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la parte 11! Espero que la hayas disfrutado y les ruego que sean pacientes con la continuación! Desde ya un saludo!.<strong>


	13. 12: Abriendo Puertas

** Capitulo 12: Abriendo Puertas.**

Al rato, Ray y Akari ya se habían internado en lo profundo del bosque.

Ray seguía su marcha muy decidido y sin mirar atrás.

-Akira no te vayas a perder por aquí oíste? Tu solo sígueme y llegaremos antes de que los demás se den cuenta – Ray sigue su marcha – Akari… - no había ninguna respuesta, y este voltea – Akari oíste lo que te dije?...

Al voltear, Akari ya no estaba.

Ray comienza a sentir miedo – E-Eh… A-Akari…

Nadie respondía.

-Akari ya sal de una vez! Donde te metiste?! – De pronto voltea y tenía el rostro de una rana frente a el! – AH! – Ray cae de espaldas del susto!.

Al mirar de nuevo ve a Akari, quien sostenía a la rana, riéndose.

- Que te pasa Akari?! Eso no fue nada gracioso!.

- Lo siento! – le dice mientras continua riéndose! – Hubieras visto tu cara! Es solo una rana Ray, no hay porque asustarse!.

Ray la mira un poco enfadado por la broma y se le ocurre una idea - … Eh oído que hay ranas venenosas por aquí, ten cuidado.

Akari mira seriamente a Ray y luego a la rana, esta croa y de repente muerde su dedo! – AH!.

Ray se muere a carcajadas en el suelo mientras ve a Akari corriendo en todas direcciones tratando de que la rana suelte su dedo! Hasta que lo consigue! – No te rías Ray esto es serio!.

Ray aun continua riéndose – Lo siento! Fue una broma! No hay ranas venenosas por aquí! - le aclara y continua riéndose hasta que se pone de pie y la mira – Por favor Akari no seas tan ingenua! – la sonrisa de Ray se va.

Akari mira hacia atrás, y ya se podía ver el camino que se toma para llegar hacia la montaña, el paisaje comienza a ponerse un tanto oscuro y tenebroso por las nubes de tormenta que ya estaban sobre ellos.

Ray se quita el polvo de la ropa – Bueno, sigamos adelante.

- Ray espera! – le dice Akari tomándolo de la mano.

- Que sucede?.

- Crees que sea una buena idea?...

- Akari ahora que llegamos hasta aquí yo no pienso volver sin averiguar antes que es lo que incomoda tanto a mi hermano y a los demás – esta lo mira – Puede que no sea tan fuerte como él, o cualquiera de los chicos, me quiero probar a mí mismo – Akari comprende ese sentimiento – Además siento que nos quieren ocultar algo…

Así, Ray sigue avanzado, mientras Akari lo piensa un momento y decide seguirlo.

* * *

><p>Después, en el Campamento.<p>

Jules había llamado a Sonic para que lo ayudara, junto a otras personas, a llevar los equipos para la obra hacia la Cafetería del lugar.

Ambos llevar unos de los equipos de sonido de los grandes.

- Así que por la tormenta van a hacer la obra en la Cafetería? – le pregunta Sonic a su padre.

- Sep, y a pedido del señor Guía, ahora tenemos que llevar todo esto hacia allá,

Sonic asiente con la cabeza, y comienza a recordar lo que el Guardabosques le había dicho - … Oye papa perdóname pero no tengo tiempo ahora para ayudarte ahora...

- Como dices hijo? – le pregunta Jules.

- Que no tengo tiempo para- Tommy aparece de la nada y se suma a ayudar a llevar el equipo – Tommy que estas…

- Papa también me llamo para que ayudase así que aquí estoy – le explica Tommy. Sonic ve que los demás también están allí ayudando excepto las chicas – Y las chicas?.

- Se fueron a su cabaña a repasar el guion – Tommy se acerca al oído de Sonic - No te preocupes cuando terminemos esto iremos directo a la montaña, pero juntos, de acuerdo?...

Sonic lo mira y Tommy le sonríe – De acuerdo viejo – le responde sonriendo, y ambos chocan puños en signo de compañerismo.

Mientras, en la cabaña de las chicas.

Angélica repasaba sus líneas a toda voz mientras las demás trataban de repasar las suyas como podían!.

- Angélica baja la voz no vez que estamos tratando de repasar nuestras líneas?! – le dice Susie furiosa.

- Ay lo siento Carmichael – le dice Angélica burlonamente.

Susie la mira molesta por un momento – Además, que tanto lees si solo tiene una línea?...

Esto hace enfurecer a Angélica – Que tratas de decir?!.

- Ay nada, como crees que querría tratar de decirte algo? – le dice Susie sarcásticamente.

- Oye Amy te sientes bien? – le pregunta Crema.

Esto distrae la atención de Angélica y Susie, y voltean a ver a Amy sentada en su cama un tanto extraña.

-Amy te pasa algo? - le pregunta Liliana sentándose a su lado un tanto preocupada.

- No… Me siento bien es solo que… No creen que falta alguien por a- - Amy se da cuenta – Y Akari?!.

Todas se miran entre sí.

- Crema no estabas con Akari?! – Si pero hace ya más de una hora, creo que estaba buscando a Ray! – le explica.

- A Ray? – se pregunta Amy.

- Es verdad! No eh visto a Ray por aquí desde hace ya un largo rato, y siempre está por allí siguiendo a Sonic! – agrega Kimi.

- Tal vez esos Dos andan por allí tomados de la mano – agrega Lili riéndose.

- Eso es imposible – le aclara Amy.

- Porque lo dices? - le pregunta Lili un tanto confundida.

- Porque… - comienza a lagrimear - Es el hermano de Sonic, y si de tal palo tal astilla, porque no de tal astilla a tal astilla? – dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas.

Total sonríen por ese comentario.

- Tal vez esta con las hermanas de Colas! – dice Crema.

Justo en ese momento, May y Clary entran a la cabaña!.

Ambas notan que las miran fijamente – Eh… pasa algo? – pregunta May.

- Chicas no han visto a Akari por allí? – les pregunta Crema.

- Ehh…

- … Oh a Ray?...

- Si, esos do- - May tapa la boca de Clary.

- May… - Crema la mira fijamente.

- Que? No estamos ocultando nada? – le aclara esta.

- Chicas en serio si han visto a mi hermana díganme donde está por favor! – les pide Amy.

May mira a Amy fijamente – De acuerdo… Esos do- - alguien abre la puerta de la cabaña y ambas caen al suelo!.

Milk entra al lugar.

- Cielos!... Tengan más cuidado niñitas – les dice.

- Milk no seas tan bruta! – le dice Crema a su hermana mayor!.

- Lo siento lo siento – dice mientras camina entre ellas y coscorronea a Angélica en la cabeza.

- Oye ya deja eso! – le dice está un tanto enojada!.

Milk se recuesta en su cama y se pone a leer una revista.

- Milk que te pasa?! – le grita May.

- Fíjate la próxima vez así no dejas sin dientes a nadie! – le grita Clary.

- Oigan si saben donde esta Akari…

- Ah, Akari, ella se metió al bosque junto con Ray... – le comenta Milk.

- QUE?!.

- Oye eso era confidencial! – comenta May.

- Eh… lo que dije, que no escuchas niña? – le responde Milk a Amy.

Amy se pone de pie y va hacia ella un tanto enojada - … Y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo?...

- Acaso me vez pinta de niñera? – le pregunta a Amy.

Amy queda un tanto molesta – Milk hace cuanto fue que los viste? - Le pregunta Crema.

Milk mira su celular – Hace más o menos una hora.

- QUE?!.

- Porque preguntan? – les pregunta esta.

- Porque todavía no han vuelto! – le aclara Lili.

- Oh… Ya volverán…

- Esto es malo – dice Kimi.

- Sera mejor que le avisemos a Sonic y los demás – agrega Susie.

- No se preocupen de seguro fueron a dar una vuelta y se distrajeron con alguna que otra rana – les dice Angélica.

- Tu también Angélica? Por favor – le dice Susie.

- Esa Akira… - Amy se ve un tanto molesta.

Todas la miran - Amy… - dice Crema poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Esa… Akari… Me está tomando la delantera en este asunto de los hermanos Hedgehog! No se lo permitiré! – dice muy decidida!.

- Bueno, no me esperaba eso – dice Crema.

Por afuera de la cabaña, un par de gotas comienzan a chocar contra la ventana, el viento comenzaba a sentirse de a poco al ver como se meneaban las hojas y ramas de los arboles en un paisaje gris debido a las nubes de tormenta.

Mientras, en la montaña.

Ray y Akari llegan hasta un punto en que sus cuerpos ya no podían seguir – Bueno… Lo siento Ray… pero hasta aquí llego yo! – dice Akari sentándose en el suelo muy cansada – Ya no puedo seguir!.

- Yo tampoco – le dice Ray sumándose – Creo que será mejor llegar hasta aquí – Dice mientras se acerca a una roca a un costado del camino y esta apunto de sentarse – Ahora me pregunto cómo bajare- - al sentarse sobre la roca esta se hunde en el suelo haciendo que Ray callera al suelo y se le callera su celular. Esto, abre lo que parece ser una puerta en la pared de de la montaña!.

Akari se acerca a Ray y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie – Que es esto?... – pregunta Ray al ver semejante entrada a lo que parecía ser una enorme cueva.

- No tengo idea… – agrega Akari.

Ray se pone firme y decide entrar! – V-vas a entrar allí?! – le pregunta Akari muy nerviosa.

- Por supuesto que si! Si no para que hicimos semejante caminata de vuelta?! – le responde mientras se adentra mas.

Akari estaba muy nerviosa, sin embargo al verlo adentrarse aun mas y ella quedarse sola allí afuera con una tormenta aproximándose, prefirió seguirlo.

Después de que ambos entrasen, una pequeña nube de niebla se forma fuera de la entrada a esa cueva, y esta toma forma, era Bean, quien los había estado siguiendo.

- Buen trabajo chicos – dice sonriendo, y también entra a la cueva.

Sin embargo, estos no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por alguien…

_- "Que chicos tan aventureros"._

Después de ese momento, la roca, que había sido el interruptor de esa entrada, sube nuevamente, y la puerta comienza a cerrarse lentamente.

_- "Creo que me voy a divertir un poco, antes del gran final"._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo 12! Bueno han pasado 5 meses y no tengo mas que decir, que pedir disculpas, espero me perdonen, y le digo "Hola" al nuevo usuario que también me ah pedido que continué, gracias por su apoyo!.<strong>


	14. 13: Atrapados en la cueva misteriosa!

**Capítulo 13: Atrapados en la Cueva Misteriosa!**

En la Cafetería los hombres y jóvenes estaban ayudando a acomodar y preparar las cosas para la obra que comenzaría en algunas horas, y a un costado, Luckson estaba sentado en una silla, de piernas cruzadas.

Este mira su reloj, y se lo veía un tanto nervioso, su frente sudaba un poco – Solo faltan unas horas…

Mientras, Sonic, quien estaba ayudando a su padre a acomodar algunos de los tablones del pequeño escenario que estaban armando, lo observaba cada tanto para mantenerlo vigilado.

- Nervioso Luckson? – Luckson levanta la mirada del susto y ve al Guía frente a el! – E-eh… Si, podría decirse.

Ambos miran a las personas preparando todo y ayudándose mutuamente – Estas son pequeñeces, pero al menos ayuda a que los jóvenes sean más compañeros los unos con los otros – comenta el Guía, Luckson se queda callado.

De repente el celular de Luckson comienza a sonar, y mira quien es – P-pero porque tan rápido?!.

El guía se da cuenta de que este pone una mirada seria – Pasa algo malo Luckson?.

- E-eh no es nada! – dice exaltado y se pone de pie!.

Luckson corre hacia la salida de la Cafetería! – Oiga espere! Le presto mi paraguas! – le grita el guía sosteniendo el paraguas entres sus manos!.

El clima afuera había cambiado completamente, ahora todo el cielo estaba gris, y soplaba un fuerte viento que hacia menear los arboles y las hojas eran llevadas por fuertes corrientes, inclusive ya se podían escuchar algunos truenos.

Al salir, Luckson se choca con Amy y esta cae al suelo. Detrás de ella venían las demás chicas, excepto Angélica.

Luckson se toma el estómago del dolor por el fuerte golpe – P-Perdone está bien?! – se disculpa Amy.

- Ten más cuidado mocosa! – le dice de mala manera mientras se aleja rápidamente!.

Lili y Kimi la ayudan a ponerse de pie – Estas bien Amy? – le pregunta Crema mientras Amy se limpia el polvo.

Oigan, acaso ese no era…? – pregunta Susie.

Luckson corre hacia la parte trasera de la Cafetería y responde la llamada – Señor?...

- _"Tenemos visitas…"_

Mientras, en la entrada a la Cafetería.

- Adónde iba ese tipo…? - se pregunta Kimi.

- Eso no importa ahora – dice Amy – Solo espero q So- - alguien que sale rápidamente se choca con ella y cae nuevamente al suelo! – Y ahora quien di- - al levantar la mirada descubre que era Sonic!.

- Amy? Estas bien? – le pregunta Sonic poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse, mientras mira en todas direcciones - _Donde se fue ese tipo? - _se pregunta_._

- Si… - le responde Amy un poco abobada mientras mira a Sonic.

- Eh, Amy – le dice Lili tocándole el hombro para que reaccione.

- A-Ah! Sonic tenemos serios, pero serios problemas! – le comenta Amy!.

- Que ocurre?!.

- Ray y Akari se metieron al bosque! – comenta Susie.

- Ya hace más de una hora que se fueron y todavía no regresaron! – agrega Lili.

- Ray y Akari… – Sonic voltea y ve a los demás acercarse y va hacia Dil – Dil! Tu no estabas con Ray?!.

Dil se pone un poco nervioso – E-Eh no! Para nada! – le responde – Hablando de el, donde se habrá metido? – se pregunta.

- Estas dos lo sabían Sonic – dice Lili tomando a May y Clary de las orejas – Y no dijeron nada!.

- Lo sentimos! – piden disculpas ambas!.

- Ustedes dos que hicieron esta vez?! – les pregunta Colas.

- Nosotras no hicimos nada! – le responden ambas.

- Que ocurre Sonic? – le pregunta Tommy muy confundido.

- Si, tranquilízate viejo! – le dice Phil sonriendo.

- Ray y Akari desaparecieron! – les dice Lili!.

- Que dices?! – le pregunta Tommy sin poder creerlo.

Sonic sale corriendo rápidamente.

- Oye! Espera! – le grita Tommy!.

Tommy y los demás lo siguen.

En ese momento, el Guía sale de la Cafetería – Luckson! – comienza a llamar al Guardabosques, y comienza a caminaren los alrededores pero no lo ve por ningún lado – Luckson?.

Mientras, en la cabaña de los chicos.

Tommy y los demás entran y ven a Sonic llamando desde su celular.

- Sonic… - Tommy se acerca a él.

- Ray no responde – dice mientras guarda su celular en su bolsillo – Ese tonto…

- Quizás lo dejo por aquí, él siempre se olvida las cosas! – dice Dil comenzando a hurgar entre las cosa de Ray.

- Si estuviera aquí habría sonado, Dil – le aclara Tommy.

- Tal vez lo apago! – le aclara Dil mientras sigue buscando – No, no está aquí.

- Y el celular de Akari? – le pregunta Kimi a Amy.

- Mama se lo iba a regalar para su cumpleaños – le responde esta.

Colas se acerca a sus hermanas – Ustedes dos saben dónde se fueron verdad?!.

- N-no nosotras no lo sabemos! – le responde May.

- Yo creo haber oído algo – le responde Clary.

- Que oíste?! – le pregunta Colas.

- Ray hablaba de algo sobre las montañas, creo…

Todos quedan en silencio.

Amy queda horrorizada.

Colas voltea rápidamente – Sonic!.

Este ya sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la montaña.<p>

Ray y Akari seguían un oscuro y tenebroso camino dentro de la cueva iluminados solo por la luz de una pequeña linterna de bolsillo que Akari había llevado por si acaso.

- Debo admitir que fue bueno que vinieras conmigo – le dice Ray sonriendo.

Akari se sonroja un poco – Ves tonto? Tu nunca confías en mí!.

De repente! – Shh! – Ray pone un brazo en frente de Akari para que se detenga!.

- Q-Que?! Qué ocurre?! – le pregunta Akari entrando en pánico viendo para todos lados!.

Ray no responde y también mira en todas direcciones – No oíste un ruido?...

- Un ruido?... – Akari se sujetaba de Ray por el miedo, cuando de repente siente que hay alguien detrás de ellos!.

Esta se voltea lentamente, y ve una figura oscura parada detrás de ellos! – AHH! – Akari comienza a gritar y suelta la linterna!.

- Qué ocurre?! – Ray toma un palo que estaba en el suelo y voltea rápidamente y siente que golpea a algo!.

La linterna sale rodando hasta apuntar a lo que era esa extraña figura, la cual estaba apoyada contra la pared de la cueva tomándose la cabeza con mucho dolor, era Bean!.

- Tu eres… El asistente el guía! – dice Ray.

- Si así es! Soy Bean! Lamento haberlos asustado chicos – dice sonriendo aun tomándose la cabeza!.

- Casi me matas del susto! – lo regaña Akari!.

- Lo sé! Perdón! – les pide poniéndose de pie.

- Que haces aquí? – le pregunta Ray.

- Y porque te apareces sin avisar?! – le pregunta Akari aun un poco enojada.

- La pregunta aquí seria, que hacen ustedes aquí? Este es un lugar muy peligroso– les calara Bean.

- N-Nosotros? Bueno… Nosotros… - Ray no sabía que responder.

Bean se hace el tonto para sacarlos de allí antes de que algo malo pueda pasarles.

- Una fuerte tormenta esta sobre nosotros, no es bueno que salgan en condiciones como estas, y menos que suban la montaña solos – les aclara sonriendo.

- Lo sabemos! Pero…

- _"Aww, no seas malo con los niños!"._

Escuchan una extraña voz que retumba dentro de la cueva!.

Akari se sujeta muy asustada de Ray!.

-_"Ellos solo quieren divertirse!"._

De repente, sienten que el piso sobre el que estaban parados se hunde unos centímetros!.

- Y esto q- - De repente, una compuerta se abre debajo de ellos!.

- AHH! – Akari comienza a gritar mientras se sujetaba de Ray y los tres caen por una especie de deslizadero interminable entre la oscuridad!.

- QUE ESTA PASANDO?! – pregunta Ray viendo a Bean!.

Este no le responde ya que se había puesto muy nervioso y no sabía que estaba pasando! Tanto así, que por ese momento él se sentía un chico común y corriente y se olvida de las habilidades que tenía!.

Los cabellos de los tres iban en todas direcciones, estaban tomando mucha velocidad! Cierran sus ojos.

De repente, la oscuridad se termina y en ese momento abren sus ojos y miran en todas direcciones, y ven un lugar lleno de enormes computadoras, máquinas y aparatos extraños, parecía que habían entrado en una especie de laboratorio gigante!.

De golpe, el deslizador se eleva unos noventa grados, lo que hace que la velocidad con la que iban disminuyera!. Al caer nuevamente, caen dentro de una especie de esfera gigante con una puertilla arriba, y cuando los tres están adentro, esta se cierra automáticamente!.

Akari todavía seguía muy asustada y se apoya en un rincón y se tapa los ojos no sabiendo que les iba a pasar, Bean aún seguía un poco desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando, y Ray se pone de pie y se apoya contra la pared de la esfera, esta era transparente, y se podía ver todo el inmenso laboratorio – Q-Que…

-Hola jóvenes! – oyen una voz acercarse, los tres miran hacia la dirección de la cual venia la voz y ven una figura acercarse lentamente, a esta, la reconocen inmediatamente!.

- Sr. Guardabosques – dice Ray aún muy confundido!.

En ese momento, Bean entra en razón! - Luckson!.

Este se para frente a la esfera – Bean esto te pasa por no obedecer las reglas del campamento, y por andar de chusma. – le dice sonriendo.

- Bean… - Ray lo mira muy confundido.

- Ray vámonos de este lugar! – le dice Akari arrastrándose hasta él y tomándolo de la remera!.

- Que es todo esto Luckson?! – le pregunta Bean empezando a enojarse.

- Esto? – le pregunta levantando sus brazos en símbolo de grandeza al inmenso laboratorio – Este es mi lugar de trabajo – le responde sonriendo y con una expresión tranquila.

- Trabajo? – Bean no entendía de que estaba hablando - Tu ya tienes un trabajo! Eres el Guardabosques! De que trabajo estás hablando?!.

- Guardabosques? Por favor…

Bean confirma todas sus sospechas! - Tu… Tu eres el responsable de lo que está pasando en el bosque no es así?! – le pregunta Bean muy enfadado! – Lo sabía…

- Bean de que están hablando?! Y que es este lugar?! – Ray le exige una respuesta a Bean ya que parecía comprender mejor la situación que ellos!.

- Yo? Responsable? – le pregunta Luckson, y baja la mirada - Si… Puede ser…

- Como que "Puede ser"… - le pregunta Bean comenzando a confundirse al notar la expresión que pone Luckson.

En ese momento, Luckson da vuelta y les da la espalda – Sabes Bean… - Este lo mira atentamente – Cuando un hombre aspira a grandeza, es muy posible que tenga que meterse en cosas… Oscuras… Y es capaz de cometer… Una que otra locura…

Los tres se quedan viéndolo en silencio…

- Incluso… – Luckson voltea a verlos, su expresión era de locura - Hacer desaparecer a Tres niños...

Ray y Akari realmente se asustan por eso y entran en pánico!.

Luckson mete su mano en la parte trasera de su pantalón y levanta su chaleco, y saca lo que parecía ser un arma…

Bean se da cuenta del peligro y mira a Ray y Akari, y comienza a pensar en algo que los chicos le habían dicho.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Bean estaba platicando con los chicos._

_- Entonces tu hermano… – Bean mira a Sonic._

_- Así es – le dice Sonic – El y las hermanas de ellos no saben nada de todo este asunto – dice refiriéndose a Amy, Crema y Colas._

_Tommy se acerca – Así que Bean, te pediríamos que por favor no vayas a mencionarles nada de lo que hablamos contigo a ellos, ni que sepan nada sobre tu origen - Bean escucha atentamente – No sabemos que podría pasar._

_-Y si algo llegase a pasar y yo… _

_- Si algo llegase a pasar, tu sabrás que hacer..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

><p>- <em>Bueno chicos…<em> - piensa Bean realmente nervioso por lo que iba a hacer – _La situación se ha vuelto realmente peligrosa… Y no me quedarme de brazos cruzados!._

Los ojos de Bean se tornan de color rojo y su cuerpo de un color blanco casi transparente!.

Ray y Akari se dan cuenta de esto! – B-B-B-B-BEAN?!.

Luckson lo mira confundido - Eh...

Bean se posa de rodillas y comienza a atravesar el suelo!.

-AHH! SE ESTA DERRITIENDO! – grita Akari con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que, muy desesperada, trata de esconderse de Ray!.

Bean desaparece en el suelo dejando completamente aterrorizados y confundidos a Ray y Akari!.

Luckson no reacciona, y Bean comienza a asomarse en el suelo detrás de el – Perdóname, pero no me dejas opción… - le dice Bean con una voz un tanto atemorizante mientras se eleva a través del suelo, Luckson no voltea.

- Sabes Bean…

- Eh?.

Luckson levanta su arma – Esta no era para ellos…

En ese momento, éste voltea rápidamente y apunta a Bean con su arma! Éste no hace tiempo de reaccionar cuando Luckson aprieta el gatillo y lo que parece ser una especie rayo le da a Bean en el pecho!.

Bean comienza a tocarse el pecho – Que hiciste? – le pregunta viendo a Luckson fijamente, este solo le sonríe…

De Repente, Bean comienza a retorcerse bruscamente!.

- BEAN! – grita Ray al ver como parece que Bean estaba a punto de explotar por dentro!.

Bean se hace para atrás y de su pecho comienza a salir una especie de onda extraña que, rápidamente, comienza a rodear todo su cuerpo y se convierte en una esfera que lo encierra dentro de ella y levita en el aire!.

Bean trata de salir golpeando las paredes de la esfera pero no puede! – Q-Que... Que es esto?... – se pregunta confundido y muy nervioso!.

- Genial verdad? – Bean mira a Luckson – Capaz de encerrar el Ectoplasma… Un arma décadas adelantada a esta época – le comenta sonriendo.

- Capaz de… encerrar el Ectoplasma?...

- Así es mi amigo – dice mientras le pasa un pequeño trapo a su arma para dejarla brillando – Y la prepare especialmente para ti... – le aclara sonriendo.

Bean ahora lo mira seriamente, ya sin su apariencia fantasmal – Tú… Como sabias…

Luckson lo mira sonriendo tranquilamente - Fácil Bean… Yo también fui niño alguna vez… sabes? – este baja su arma, y sus manos comienzan a temblar – Y TAMBIEN VINE A ESTE ESTUPIDO CAMPAMENTO! – le grita enfurecido!.

En ese momento, al ver el rostro de furia de Luckson, unas imágenes vienen a la mente de Bean!.

- … Tu…

Luckson se da cuenta de la actitud de Bean, y le sonríe malignamente.

-Tu eres…!.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo 13! Un Update rápido! Tengo pensado en hacer un capitulo semanal, o si es posible, lo más pronto que pueda! Así que manténganse al tanto :) Les mando un saludo!.<strong>


End file.
